


Es reift keine Seligkeit unter dem Monde

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friedrich ist ein armer Knopf, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, Strafbillet, Violence, Whump
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich hat Karl vor zweieinhalb Jahren kennen gelernt und sich in ihn verliebt. Sie sind zusammengekommen und waren vielleicht sogar glücklich.Aber seit einem Jahr hat sich ihre Beziehung verändert. Karl schlägt Friedrich, er unterdrückt ihn, er vergewaltigt ihn. Aber Friedrich kommt einfach nicht von ihm los. Er ist zu sehr gefangen in einem Kreis der Angst, der Unterwürfigkeit und der Demütigung, dass er sich nicht traut, irgendetwas zu verändern. Denn irgendwo ganz tief in ihm ist etwas, das Mitleid mit Karl hat, und das ihn noch immer liebt.Doch dann lernt er an der Uni einen Austauschstudenten mit weichen, samtbraunen Augen kennen, der der erste ist, der sich Sorgen um Friedrich macht. Und langsam erkennt Friedrich, dass es vielleicht doch einen Ausweg geben kann.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



> Das Ganze ist kaum gebetat, also bitte verzeiht mir alle Fehler.

Schon als er den Schlüssel hörte, der sich im Schloss drehte, überkam Friedrich eine neue Woge der Angst. Sie überrollte ihn mit ungeahnter Intensität, seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass heute ein schlechter Tag war. Und er sollte Recht behalten

„Bin wieder zuhause, Schatz!“

Friedrich musste schlucken. Ja, Karl hatte getrunken. Er kämpfte gegen den Drang, sich übergeben zu müssen, an. Die Stimme ließ ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Friedrich!“ Karl trat die Tür ins Schloss und kam ins Wohnzimmer, wo Friedrich sich auf dem Teppich zusammengekauert hatte. „Warum begrüßt du mich denn nicht? Freust du dich etwa nicht, mich zu sehen?!“

Erschrocken sah Friedrich hoch. Nein, er freute sich nicht. Er wollte weg, aber er traute sich nicht… Friedrich schluckte wieder, räusperte sich, quetschte ein „Hallo, Karl“ aus seiner Kehle.

Eigentlich hatte er noch fragen wollen: „Na, hattest du einen schönen Tag?“ Aber dazu kam er nicht mehr, denn Karl hatte schon seine langen, roten Locken gepackt, ihn daran auf die Beine gerissen und ihm seine Faust in den Magen gerammt. Friedrich schnappte gequält nach Luft.

„Hallo, Karl“, äffte sein Freund ihn nach. „Mehr hast du mir nicht zu sagen? Hast du mich denn gar nicht vermisst?!“ Er versuchte, Friedrich zu küssen, doch der drehte sich weg. Karl stank nach Zigaretten und Alkohol und dem billigen Rasierwasser, das er immer benutzte, ein Geruch, der ihm Übelkeit verursachte.

Karl schlug ihm ins Gesicht. „Ach, du willst also nicht, dass ich dich küsse? Liebt mich mein Friedrich etwa nicht mehr?“ Er packte Friedrichs Locken noch fester, hielt seinen Kopf fest und küsste ihn hart auf die Lippen, zwang seine Zunge in Friedrichs Mund.

Friedrich gab nach, wurde schlaff und willenlos unter Karls Händen und ließ alles mit sich geschehen. Er atmete so tief er konnte durch die Nase, bemühte sich, den Brechreiz unter Kontrolle zu halten. Konnte er ihn nicht einfach loslassen?

Schließlich ließ Karl von ihm ab, und es kostete Friedrich alle Willenskraft, um nicht sofort weinend auf dem Boden zusammenzusinken. Wann hatte das eigentlich angefangen?

Früher, da hatten sie eine angenehme Beziehung gehabt. Sie hatten sich geliebt – zumindest hatte Friedrich Karl geliebt. Für Karl konnte er nicht sprechen, aber er hatte ihm zumindest den Eindruck vermittelt, dass er ihn auch geliebt hatte. Es war schön gewesen, mit ihm auf der Couch zu sitzen, mit ihm zu reden, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Nur manchmal, wenn Karl betrunken war, dann war die Stimmung umgeschlagen.

Jetzt war Karl immer häufiger betrunken, und je betrunkener er war, desto aggressiver wurde er auch. Er hatte angefangen, Friedrich zu schlagen. Zuerst nur, wenn er getrunken hatte, und Friedrich hatte Karl geliebt und in seiner blinden Naivität darüber hinweggesehen. Er hatte sich gedacht, dass das sicher nur hin und wieder mal vorkommen würde, und mit der Zeit sicher aufhören würde.

Hatte es nicht. Karl hatte immer mehr getrunken, je schlechter es mit seinem Studium gelaufen war, und je mehr er getrunken hatte, desto schlechter war es mit seinem Studium gelaufen. Ein Teufelskreis, aus dem er nicht entkommen war. Mittlerweile hatte er einen Nebenjob im Supermarkt, und von dem und Friedrichs Stipendium lebten sie.

Ganz schlimm war es geworden, nachdem Karl seinen Studienplatz verloren hatte. Beziehungsweise, seine Eltern hatten ihm ihre Unterstützung entzogen, und in der Folge hatte er das Studium aufgeben und sich einen Job suchen müssen. Von da an hatte er noch häufiger getrunken, und war noch leichter ausgerastet. Und Friedrich hatte darunter leiden müssen.

Eines Abends hatte er versucht, sich dagegen aufzulehnen. Er hatte Karl gesagt, dass er sich so nicht länger würde behandeln lassen, und dass er das nicht ertragen würde, wenn Karl ihn schlug. Der Abend hatte damit geendet, dass Karl Friedrich bewusstlos geschlagen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen war Friedrich mit blutigem Gesicht, Kopf- und Bauchschmerzen im Keller aufgewacht und hatte die Tür verschlossen vorgefunden. Erst, als am Mittag eine Nachbarin zum Wäsche aufhängen hinuntergekommen war, hatte sie Friedrich gefunden, der inzwischen in einer Halbwelt zwischen erschöpftem Schlaf und Schmerzen vor sich hin gedämmert hatte. Sie war besorgt gewesen, hatte einen Arzt rufen wollen – und Friedrich hatte ihr gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass er gestern nur betrunken gewesen war, die Treppe hinuntergefallen sein musste und seinen Schlüssel in der Wohnung vergessen hatte. Sie hatte ihn merkwürdig angeschaut, aber Friedrich hatte sich aufgerichtet, unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte ein Lächeln aufrechterhalten, und war nach oben in seine Wohnung gegangen. Schließlich wusste er, wo der Ersatzschlüssel war. Dann war er erschöpft ins Bett gefallen und hatte sich unbewusst geschworen, nie wieder gegen Karl aufzubegehren. Er würde alles still erdulden, um seine Lage nicht noch schlimmer zu machen.

Mittlerweile wünschte er sich, dass er damals zum Arzt gegangen wäre. Dass er damals die Polizei gerufen hätte. Damals hätte er vielleicht noch den Mut dazu aufgebracht, aber jetzt, nach beinahe einem Jahr, würde er das wohl nie mehr schaffen. Er würde sich nicht trauen. Vor allem, da Karl ihn immer heftiger schlug, ihn immer schlimmer behandelte. Was auch immer Friedrich tun würde, um sich aus Karls Klammergriff zu winden, würde den anderen nur noch fester zupacken lassen.

„Was ist mit dem Essen? Warum hast du nicht gekocht?!“ Karl packte Friedrich unsanft am Oberarm und zerrte ihn in die Küche.

Friedrich war schon gar nicht mehr in der Lage, zu denken. Er hätte sagen können, dass Karl doch vielleicht auch mal irgendetwas tun könnte, anstatt ihm den gesamten Haushalt zu überlassen. Er hätte sagen können, dass er sich nicht dafür verantwortlich fühlte. Er hätte erwähnen können, dass sein Stipendium ihnen diese Wohnung verschafft hatte, und dass er so gesehen mehr Geld ins Haus brachte als Karl in zwei Monaten. Aber er tat es nicht.

Stattdessen murmelte er: „Entschuldige, Karl… ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du heute schon eine Stunde früher kommst…“

„Na und? Dann kochst du eben jetzt! Aber ein bisschen plötzlich, ich habe Hunger!“ Karl verstärkte den Griff um Friedrichs Arm noch weiter.

„Au, du tust mir weh! Lass mich los“ Friedrich standen Tränen in den Augen, er konnte fühlen, wie ihm die Blutversorgung seiner Hand abgeschnitten wurde. Konnte Karl ihn nicht bitte, bitte endlich loslassen?

„Ach, ich tu dir weh?!“ Karl kam ihm mit seinem Gesicht so nahe, dass Friedrich schon fürchtete, er wollte ihn wieder küssen. Wann hatte er einen Kuss von Karl eigentlich das letzte Mal genießen können? Er glaubte schon, sich wieder übergeben zu müssen.

„Ich soll dich also loslassen, was?“ Karl roch so furchtbar… wieso versoff er eigentlich jeden Tag nach der Arbeit die Hälfte des Geldes, das er an diesem Tag verdient hätte, gleich wieder in dieser furchtbaren Kneipe? „Kannst du das auch höflich sagen?!“

„Bitte… lass mich los…“ Friedrichs Stimme zitterte, er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er die Tränen noch würde zurückhalten können. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich aus Karls Griff zu winden, und es tat so schrecklich weh… dazu die Demütigung…

„Los, auf die Knie. Und dann bitte mich nochmal… ganz lieb… vielleicht überlege ich es mir dann nochmal.“ Karl grinste süffisant und beugte sich so weit nach unten, dass er Friedrich, der jetzt vor ihm auf den Fliesen in der Küche kniete, noch immer festhalten konnte.

„Bitte, Karl, würdest du mich bitte, bitte loslassen?“ Friedrich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine Träne über die Wange rollte, er senkte den Kopf.

„Schau mir in die Augen, wenn ich mit dir rede!“ Karl verstärkte seinen Griff noch einmal, bevor er Friedrich schließlich losließ. Der fiel zu Boden. „Wie heißt das? Haben dir deine Eltern keine Manieren beigebracht?!“

Friedrich hatte dieses Spiel schon oft genug mitgemacht, er wusste, was Karl von ihm wollte. „Danke… danke, Karl.“ Dann blieb er geschlagen liegen, bis der andere die Küche wieder verlassen hatte.

Erschöpft rappelte Friedrich sich vom Boden auf und wischte sich die Tränen ab. So eine Scheiße… so eine verdammte Scheiße… früher hätte Karl so etwas nie getan. Was war eigentlich mit ihm passiert, dass er so geworden war? Früher hätte er Friedrich nicht angefasst, er hätte ihn nicht so behandelt. Lag das alles nur am Alkohol?

Aber Friedrich wusste keine andere Erklärung, und er würde mit Sicherheit nicht Karl fragen, was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Den Fehler hatte er ein einziges Mal gemacht… und ihm tat noch immer alles weh, wenn er auch nur daran dachte, wie Karl ihn damals zugerichtet hatte.

 

Als er schließlich gekocht hatte, den Tisch gedeckt hatte, die Küche aufgeräumt hatte, rief er Karl, dass das Essen fertig sei. Karl beschwerte sich, dass er lieber Nudeln als Reis gehabt hätte, er beschwerte sich, dass er weder Erbsen noch Hühnchen mochte, und ging dann schon recht bald verstimmt ins Bett.

Friedrich war schon gar nicht mehr enttäuscht. Es kam selten genug vor, dass Karl mit seinen Kochkünsten zufrieden war. Eigentlich fand er immer irgendetwas auszusetzen. Heute ließ er wenigstens seinen Zorn nicht weiter an Friedrich aus.

Müde und ernüchtert saß Friedrich am Tisch. Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Hunger, aber er wusste, dass es besser wäre, zu essen, solange er konnte. Einmal hatte er sich fast die Zunge abgebissen, als Karl ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, und es hatte so wehgetan, dass er zwei Tage lang nur unter Schmerzen trinken und nicht essen konnte. Und es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Karl sein ganzes Essen einfach in den Müll schmiss, da er in der Bar schon irgendetwas gegessen hatte und natürlich mit dem, was ihm zuhause vorgesetzt wurde, nicht im geringsten zufrieden war. Außerdem kontrollierte er die Lebensmittelvorräte im Haus pedantisch. Friedrich verstand nicht, warum es ihm so wichtig war, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Aber er duldete es nicht, dass Friedrich sich Essen nahm, ohne ihn darum zu fragen. Und er genoss das Gefühl von Macht viel zu sehr, als dass er es Friedrich erlaubt hätte, wenn der ihn je darum gebeten hatte.

Und so aß Friedrich, drei Teller voll, bis er so satt war, dass er sich wieder fast übergeben musste. Wenigstens hatte er heute etwas zu essen gehabt. Dann räumte er die Teller in die Spülmaschine, ging Zähne putzen und legte sich zu Karl ins Bett. Es gab kaum einen Ort auf der Welt, an dem er weniger gerne geschlafen hätte. Aber er traute sich nicht, im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch zu schlafen. Karl mochte das nicht. Er wollte die Kontrolle über Friedrich haben, und deshalb wollte er, dass er neben ihm schlief. Es widerte Friedrich an, sich in dieses Bett zu legen. Aber er traute sich auch nicht, etwas anderes zu tun. Und wenigstens hatte er heute Abend Glück, und Karl war schon eingeschlafen, als Friedrich sich zu ihm legte.

Karl hatte sich verändert. Er sperrte Friedrich manchmal grundlos zuhause ein, behauptete, er wäre krank, ließ ihn nicht aus dem Haus, da er Angst hatte, er könnte ihm davonlaufen. Er kontrollierte seinen gesamten Tagesablauf, wollte immer informiert werden, wohin Friedrich ging, wann er wieder da wäre, und nach sechs Uhr ließ er Friedrich gar nicht mehr vor die Tür. Er musste auch um sechs zuhause sein, völlig egal, was er eigentlich vorhatte.

Mittlerweile hatte Friedrich sich damit abgefunden, er war eingeknickt, hatte aufgegeben. Niemand wusste, was bei ihnen zuhause los war. Niemand durfte davon wissen. Das hätte Karl nicht gefallen. Und Friedrich hatte Angst davor, was passieren könnte, wenn jemand jemals davon erfahren würde. Lieber bewahrte er Stillschweigen.

Verzweifelt rollte Friedrich sich zusammen, vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen, das er an seine Brust gepresst hatte. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu Karl; es reichte ihm schon, seine tiefen Atemzüge zu hören. Sein Gesicht zu sehen, hätte er nicht verkraftet. Still weinte Friedrich vor sich hin; er wollte das nicht länger! Er wollte weg von hier, einfach nur weg, aber er hatte solche Angst.

Was, wenn er jetzt aufstand, ein paar Sachen zusammenpackte, einfach ging? Er könnte nach draußen, auf die Straße, und er wäre frei…

Aber Karl könnte aufwachen, während er noch packte. Dann würde er ihn wieder schlagen, und Friedrich würde den Mut kein zweites Mal aufbringen. Abgesehen davon, dass Karl dann wahrscheinlich nachts die Wohnungstür absperren und die Schlüssel verstecken würde. Und sie wohnten im vierten Stock.

Wenn er es schaffte, nach draußen zu kommen… Karl könnte ihm irgendwann einmal wieder auf der Straße begegnen. Auch davor fürchtete sich Friedrich. Was sollte er dann tun? Er müsste ganz weg von hier, seinen Studienplatz aufgeben, und damit auch sein Stipendium, und irgendwo hin gehen, wo Karl ihn niemals finden würde… das würde er nie schaffen.

Und die Polizei rufen… auch das hatte er sich schon in so mancher Nacht überlegt. Er könnte die Polizei rufen, die würden herkommen und Karl festnehmen. Er hatte jederzeit genug blaue Flecken am Körper, dass man ihm eine Anschuldigung sofort glauben würde… aber das wollte er nicht. Denn irgendwo ganz tief drin in ihm… da war etwas, das Mitleid mit Karl hatte, das an ihre verflossene Zeit dachte, und das ihn noch immer liebte.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Montag tat Friedrich alles weh. Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Brust und sein Arm fühlten sich an, als wären sie von seinem Körper getrennt, prickelten schmerzhaft und waren berührungsempfindlich. Da hatte Karl ihn gestern geschlagen. Sein Bauch tat weh, da er gestern zu viel gegessen hatte. Zumindest das bereute Friedrich nicht, denn ein Blick auf den Wecker sagte ihm, dass er schon mächtig spät dran war, wenn er noch rechtzeitig zur Vorlesung kommen wollte. Und das musste er, schließlich fand er zuhause kaum Zeit zum Lernen. Nicht einmal Zeit zum Frühstücken hatte er…

Karl war schon in der Arbeit. Friedrich ging schnell unter die Dusche, schrieb Karl eine SMS, dass er jetzt zur Uni fuhr, dann holte er sich saubere Kleidung aus dem Schrank.

Es war warm heute, und fast hätte er ein Shirt mit kurzen Ärmeln angezogen. Doch dann fiel ihm der Abdruck ein, den Karls Hand gestern Abend auf seinem Oberarm hinterlassen hatte, und außerdem waren da noch so viele alte Schläge zu sehen, dass er das lieber sein ließ und sich ein Hemd mit langen Ärmeln anzog. Schade eigentlich… er hatte so hübsche T-Shirts, und konnte sie gar nicht anziehen…

Kaum hatte Friedrich das Haus verlassen, bekam er schon eine Nachricht von Karl, der ihn um pünktlich halb zwei zuhause erwartete, da das Bad geputzt und das Wohnzimmer gesaugt werden musste.

Friedrich musste schlucken. Er wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder verzweifelt sein sollte. Ob Karl eigentlich wusste, dass ihrer beider Existenz von Friedrichs Stipendium abhing? Er musste sich für seine Prüfungen vorbereiten, musste Hausarbeiten schreiben, aber in welcher Zeit? Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wie er das letzte Semester bestanden hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sogar mit halbwegs akzeptablen Ergebnissen durch die Prüfungen zu kommen. Aber damals war es mit Karl auch noch nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen. Damals hatte er hin und wieder noch ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst gehabt, in der er nicht weinend in irgendeiner Ecke gelegen oder völlig erschöpft geschlafen hatte. Damals war alles noch ein klein wenig besser gewesen.

Und so saß er heute in einer Vorlesung über Kant, die ihn zwar eigentlich unwahrscheinlich interessierte, die er aber nicht wirklich genießen konnte. Denn er schaffte es nicht einmal, aufzupassen, da er ständig gegen Tränen ankämpfen musste, die in ihm aufzusteigen drohten. Er war erschöpft, er war hungrig, er hatte nicht einmal Geld dabei, um sich etwas zu essen zu kaufen. Und zuhause wartete Arbeit auf ihn. Nicht die Arbeit, die alle Studenten in dieser Vorlesung erledigen mussten. Ihren Haushalt auf die Reihe kriegen, einkaufen, nein. Friedrich musste putzen, sich dabei demütigende Kommentare von Karl anhören, sich schlagen lassen, er musste kochen und dann hungrig zusehen, wie man das Essen vor seinen Augen wegwarf. Und während alldem, auch während der Vorlesung oder wenn er auf der Straße war, durfte er keine Träne, keine Emotionen, kein noch so kleines Zeichen von Schwäche zeigen. Das war das härteste für ihn. Niemand durfte wissen, was los war.

 

Kaum beendete der Professor die Vorlesung, so schlich sich Friedrich auch schon aus dem Hörsaal. Er musste nach Hause, so schnell wie möglich, und am besten schon einen Teil der Haushaltsarbeit erledigen, bevor Karl kam Vielleicht würde Karl dann etwas ruhiger sein. Vielleicht würde er ihn dann heute weniger schlagen. Man konnte ja mal hoffen.

Aber Friedrich hoffte vergebens. Er war gerade dabei, die Fliesen im Bad zu putzen, als er hörte, dass sein Freund nach Hause kam. Kaum hatte Karl die Tür ins Schloss geschlagen, zerrte er ihn auch schon aus dem Badezimmer in die Küche und verlangte, dass Friedrich ihm etwas kochte. Als Friedrich ihn darauf hinwies, dass sie nichts mehr da hatten, mit dem es sich zu kochen lohnte, prügelte er ihn schier aus der Tür, um ihn zum Einkaufen zu schicken. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Friedrich bereits schwindelig vor Hunger, da er den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte. Er hatte einfach keine Zeit gefunden.

Obwohl ihm im Supermarkt das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief, obwohl er mit knurrendem Magen vor den Regalen stand und sich in Wunschträumen erging, was er sich alles kaufen könnte, hielt er sich streng an den von Karl geschriebenen Einkaufszettel. Er wusste genau, dass sein Freund die Rechnung kontrollieren würde, und wenn auch nur ein Cent fehlen würde… Friedrich wollte gar nicht weiterdenken.

Schließlich kam er müde, hungrig aber mit vollen Taschen zuhause an, wollte Karl schon das Geld und den Kassenzettel in die Hand drücken und sich sofort auf den Weg in die Küche machen. Aber sein Freund stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Friedrich… weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?“

Erschrocken sah Friedrich auf die Uhr. Verdammt! Es war 18:07 Uhr, und Karl duldete es nicht, wenn er nach sechs nach Hause kam. „Oh… Karl, bitte, es tut mir leid, aber ich brauche eben schon allein fast zehn Minuten bis zum Laden, und ich musste so lange an der Kasse anstehen und – “

Karl unterbrach ihn. „Das wird dir auch noch leidtun, verdammt! Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt, kriegst du wieder ein Strafbillet! Was denkst du dir denn dabei?! Hast du etwa noch jemanden getroffen, oder was? Dich mit irgendwem unterhalten, während du weg warst?“ Er packte Friedrich an den Schultern. „Ja, du hast es sicher genossen, dass ich mal weg war, oder?!“ Er schrie Friedrich ins Gesicht, riss ihm die Tüten aus den Händen und schlug dann auf ihn ein. „Aber das wird ein Nachspiel haben, das sage ich dir!“

Instinktiv rollte sich Friedrich auf dem Boden zusammen, aber Karl riss ihn wieder hoch. Er schlug Friedrich ins Gesicht, dann packte er ihn am Kragen und prügelte auf seinen Körper ein. Friedrichs Kopf schlug hart gegen die Kommode im Flur, für einen Moment sah er nur Sterne. Warum waren eigentlich noch keine Nachbarn darauf aufmerksam geworden? Mit Sicherheit war es im ganzen Haus zu hören, wenn Karl ihn anschrie, wenn er ihn so heftig schlug…

Dann hörten die Schläge auf. Friedrich atmete tief durch, schluckte den Blutgeschmack in seinem Mund hinunter und hoffte schon, dass es vorbei wäre.

Aber Karl zog ihn wortlos mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Friedrich sank das Herz in die Hose – wobei „in die Hose“ in diesem Moment wohl der falscheste Ausdruck war, den man hätte wählen können. Er wusste genau, was jetzt kam, und er wusste ebenso genau, dass er dazu keine Hose brauchen würde.

„Los. Leg dich hin“, befahl Karl ihm herrisch, während er seine eigenen Kleider schon einmal auszog.

Friedrich spürte, wie sich kalte Angst in seinem Bauch zu einem festen Knoten zusammenzog. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal… und trotzdem war es schlimm. Es war jedes Mal schlimm. „Karl… bitte… bitte nicht.“, flüsterte er matt.

„Du hast mich enttäuscht, Friedrich. Und ich werde dich dafür bestrafen. Und außerdem…“ Er genoss es regelrecht, Friedrich zu sehen, der sich vor Angst und Verzweiflung auf dem Bett wand. „Außerdem… habe ich gerade Lust drauf, dich mal wieder so richtig durchzunehmen…“ Grinsend näherte er sich dem Bett.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Friedrich den Knopf seiner Jeans, dann zog er sich erst einmal das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Solange er seine Hose noch anhatte, fühlte er sich auf merkwürdige Weise ein wenig geschützter. Nicht ganz so entblößt. Aber er wusste gleichzeitig, dass ihm das nicht viel helfen würde. Nicht mehr lange…

Karl dauerte das zu lange; er zog Friedrich grob die Hose hinunter und rieb seinen eigenen, bereits steifen Penis mit Gleitgel ein. Dann kniete er sich aufs Bett und drückte Friedrich gewaltsam die Beine auseinander.

Friedrich hielt sein Shirt in der Hand, klammerte sich regelrecht daran fest und schloss die Augen. Er spürte Karls Hände an seinen Oberschenkeln, als er sie auseinanderdrückte. Eigentlich wollte er sich nicht wehren, denn je weniger er sich widersetzte, desto weniger brutal ging Karl in der Regel vor. Aber er konnte nichts gegen seinen Instinkt tun, der ihn zwang, seine Beine fest zusammenzulassen, obwohl er eigentlich genau wusste, dass es weniger schmerzhaft für ihn wurde, wenn er locker ließ.

Und das, wo ihm gerade nichts ferner lag, als locker zu sein. Ängstlich verkrampfte Friedrich sich, als er schließlich entblößt vor Karl auf dem Bett lag, er wollte nichts als weg, er wollte aufspringen, weglaufen, dieses Zimmer, diese Wohnung, dieses Haus so schnell wie möglich verlassen und nie mehr zurückkehren – aber er lag stocksteif da, nicht fähig, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, und ließ alles über sich ergehen.

Brutal drang Karl in ihn ein, Friedrich biss sich auf die Lippen und schaffte es trotzdem nicht, einen leisen Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken. Karl schlug ihm daraufhin ins Gesicht. „Wirst du wohl die Fresse halten! Wehe, du schreist!“

Nein, er wollte nicht schreien, und selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, dann hätte er gar nicht schreien können. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, und bis auf ein leises Wimmern kam kein Laut über seine Lippen, als Karl begann, sich rücksichtslos in ihm zu bewegen. Aber dann blieb Friedrich ganz still.

Karl hatte die Augen geschlossen, er stöhnte und keuchte und schien es offensichtlich zu genießen. Friedrich drehte den Kopf zur Seite, eine erste Träne rann ihm übers Gesicht, dann rasch eine nach der anderen. Stumm weinte Friedrich vor sich hin; er lag willenlos auf dem Rücken, ließ alles mit sich tun, ließ sich benutzen. Jeder Stoß tat furchtbar weh, jede Bewegung des anderen ließ Friedrich sich noch mehr verkrampfen, ihm war schwindelig und kotzübel vor Ekel – Ekel vor Karl, und Ekel vor sich selbst.

Als der andere schließlich kam, als er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder aus Friedrich zurückzog und erschöpft auf seine Hälfte des Betts sank, war Friedrich schon über den Punkt, an dem er Erleichterung verspürte, hinaus. Er empfand gar nichts mehr, nur in seinem Kopf wiederholte sich mantraähnlich: „Du darfst nicht schreien – nicht schreien – nicht schreien - …“ Zitternd und erschöpft blieb er liegen, lauschte voll Angst hinüber, bis er sich sicher war, dass Karl schlief. Dann kroch er vorsichtig aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer.

Blut und Sperma liefen an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel hinunter. Als Friedrich sich in die Dusche kniete, um sich zumindest notdürftig zu reinigen – er fühlte sich nie ganz sauber, aber zumindest die offensichtlichen Spuren konnte er ja abwaschen – spürte er einen nicht zu unterdrückenden Würgereiz aufkommen. Keuchend spuckte er ein wenig Magensäure, ließ sich erschöpft gegen die gekachelte Wand sinken, während sein Magen sich wieder und wieder in schmerzhaften Krämpfen zusammenzog. Aber da Friedrich den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, konnte er sich nicht einmal anständig übergeben. Das hatte ihm sonst immer eine gewisse Erleichterung verschafft, wenn sie miteinander… wenn Karl ihn benutzt hatte.

Wenn er ihn vergewaltigt hatte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Friedrich es schaffte, dieses Wort zu denken. Aber was sollte es sonst sein, was der andere da mit ihm machte? Sie hatten Sex, gegen Friedrichs Willen. Das war dann ja der Tatbestand der Vergewaltigung, oder?

Ein Schluchzen stieg in seiner Kehle auf, er zwang es nieder. Gegen die Tränen konnte er nicht länger ankämpfen, die rannen ihm hemmungslos über das Gesicht. Friedrich blieb so lange in der Dusche unter dem warmen, dampfenden Wasserstrahl sitzen, bis er aufhören konnte, zu würgen. Dann stellte er das Wasser ab, trocknete sich das Gesicht ab und stahl sich leise ins Bett. Er könnte jetzt etwas essen… aber ihm war noch immer viel zu schlecht, um auch nur einen Schluck Wasser unten zu behalten.

So weit wie möglich von Karl entfernt, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, rollte sich Friedrich unter seiner Bettdecke zusammen. Ja, dieses Bett widerte ihn an. Es widerte ihn an, hier zu liegen, wo noch ein paar feuchte Flecken von Gleitgel und Karls Sperma auf der Matratze waren.

Friedrich presste wieder sein Kissen an seine Brust, umarmte es, da er ja sonst niemanden hatte, vergrub sein Gesicht darin und weinte stumm weiter. Wieder hatte er Schmerzen, sein ganzer Unterleib tat weh, so sehr, dass er keinen Schlaf fand.

In dieser Nacht fragte er sich, und das nicht zum ersten Mal, wann er das letzte Mal eigentlich Sex mit Karl genossen hatte. Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Nicht einmal an ihr erstes Mal. Wenn er an Karl dachte, dann sah er als erstes sein Gesicht vor sich, wie er sich beim Sex über ihn beugte. Während er ihn vergewaltigte.


	3. Chapter 3

Als Friedrich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sein linkes Auge fast völlig zugeschwollen. An der Seite, wo sein Kopf gestern von Karl gegen die Kommode geschlagen worden war, hatte er eine dicke Beule. Ihm war schlecht, und er hatte zu wenig geschlafen, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Als Friedrich sich aufsetzte, wurde ihm so schwindelig, dass er beinahe sofort wieder nach hinten umkippte.

Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis er soweit bei Bewusstsein war, dass er sich aufsetzen und aufstehen konnte. Schwankend machte er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, um sich zu waschen und sich zumindest halbwegs gesellschaftsfähig auf den Weg zur Uni zu machen. Sein Unterleib schmerzte, und in seiner Unterhose war ein wenig Blut zu sehen. Wieder wurde Friedrich schlecht. Er fühlte sich furchtbar, am liebsten wäre er den ganzen Tag nur im Bett gelegen. So ging ihm das immer, nach solchen Nächten. Aber er konnte sich das nicht erlauben. Er durfte sich einfach nicht auffällig verhalten, sonst würde noch irgendjemand dahinterkommen, und dann würde das Konsequenzen haben. Für ihn. Karl würde ihn totschlagen…

Heute zwang er sich dazu, zumindest eine Tasse Milchkaffee und ein halbes Käsebrötchen hinunterzuwürgen. Fast wäre es ihm wieder hochgekommen, aber er wusste, dass er sich auch nicht zu Tode hungern durfte. Er musste essen, sonst würden seine Leistungen zu sehr absinken, dann würde er das Semester nicht schaffen und würde sein Stipendium verlieren. Schon wenn er zwei Tage lang nichts gegessen hatte fühlte er sich so zittrig und unkonzentriert, dass er kaum in der Lage war, in den Vorlesungen aufzupassen.

Auf dem Weg zur Uni wurde ihm auf einmal so schwindelig, dass er sich auf eine Parkbank legen musste, und er fürchtete schon, hier zusammenzubrechen. Dann hätte mit Sicherheit jemand den Notarzt gerufen, der hätte festgestellt, was letzte Nacht passiert war, und dann hätte das mit Sicherheit Konsequenzen für ihn gehabt. Friedrich biss die Zähne zusammen, zwang sich wieder auf die Beine und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er durfte schließlich auch nicht zu spät kommen. Er musste alles vermeiden, was auch nur im Geringsten irgendeinen Verdacht erregen würde.

Er schaffte es nicht, pünktlich zu kommen, schlich möglichst unauffällig in den Hörsaal und setzte sich ganz an den Rand auf einen freien Platz neben einen jungen Mann mit dunklen, leicht gewellten Haaren, der ihn kurz anlächelte, als Friedrich sich neben ihn fallen ließ. Friedrich musste sich zwingen, aber er schaffte es, zurückzulächeln. Bloß alles normal erscheinen lassen!

Er war ausgesprochen froh, als er endlich saß. Auf den letzten Metern hatte sich alles schon wieder zu drehen begonnen, noch wenige Schritte und er wäre womöglich umgekippt. Schnell legte er seinen Kopf auf die Schreibunterlage vor sich, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Dann, auf einmal, fühlte er eine warme Hand, die sich zögerlich auf seine Schulter legte. „Sag mal… geht es dir gut? Alles in Ordnung?“ Die Finger zitterten einen Moment lang, blieben dann liegen. „Willst du einen Schluck Wasser haben?“

Verwundert hob Friedrich den Kopf, öffnete die Augen. Es war der Mann, der neben ihm saß, welcher ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Ein Schluck Wasser… ja, er wollte einen Schluck Wasser… und eine Aspirin, noch immer tat ihm sein ganzer Körper weh. Wasser…

Noch ehe er es schaffte, zu nicken, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

 

Johann hielt den jungen Mann neben sich erschrocken fest, als der neben ihm zusammensackte und aus der Bank zu kippen drohte. „Hey… hey… kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun? Brauchst du Medikamente?“

Friedrich stöhnte, seine Lider flatterten, er kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Irgendeine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass das bedenklich war, und dass er vielleicht doch lieber zum Arzt gehen sollte. Aber er konnte nicht… was würde Karl sagen…

Er drehte langsam den Kopf, sah zu seinem Retter hinüber, der ihn besorgt musterte. „Geht schon…“, brachte er mühsam heraus, „muss nur kurz… an die Luft…“

Umstandslos half ihm der andere, aufzustehen, und begleitete ihn aus dem Hörsaal. „Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?“

„Nein! Nein…“ Alarmiert sah Friedrich auf. „Bitte, kein Arzt… es geht schon wieder. Kein Aufwand… meinetwegen.“

„Wenn du meinst.“ Der andere öffnete die Tür nach draußen, nahm Friedrich vorsichtig am Arm, was ihn kurz schmerzhaft zusammenzucken ließ, und führte ihn zu einer Bank, wo sie sich hinsetzen konnten.

Friedrich kämpfte gegen eine Welle der Übelkeit, die ihn zu überrollen drohte. Tief atmete er ein und aus, aber es half nichts. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich zur Seite zu drehen und sich dezent in den Mülleimer neben der Bank zu übergeben, während der andere ihn zuerst erschrocken ansah, und ihm dann seine langen, roten Locken nach hinten strich.

Als Friedrich schließlich wieder zu Atem kam, als ihm nur noch ein wenig Magensäure übers Kinn rann und die Magenkrämpfe nachließen, nahm er dankbar die Wasserflasche an, die der andere ihm hinhielt, und spülte sich den Mund aus. Der Schwindel hatte ein wenig nachgelassen, er fühlte sich etwas besser, aber noch immer schmutzig und benutzt.

Die warme, besorgte Stimme des anderen riss ihn aus seiner Welt des Schmerzes und der Leiden. „Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?“ Seine samtbraunen Augen – warum in aller Welt fiel Friedrich auf, dass sie samtbraun waren – sahen ihn freundlich an.

„Ja… ja, es geht schon wieder“, murmelte Friedrich. „Danke.“

„Also, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass ich keinen Arzt rufen soll…“ Auf Friedrichs abwehrende Gesten hin zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Gut, wie du meinst.“ Dann blies er sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und hielt Friedrich die Hand hin. „Ich bin übrigens Johann.“

„Friedrich“, schaffte Friedrich zu sagen. Zu allem anderen fühlte er sich gerade wirklich zu elend. Noch immer hatte er Unterleibsschmerzen, noch immer war ihm schlecht vor Ekel vor sich selbst, und gleichzeitig sagte er sich immer wieder, dass er doch eigentlich etwas essen musste, wenn er nicht auffallen wollte… er durfte auch Karl gegenüber nicht schwach werden, sonst würde das seinen Freund sicher nur wütend machen…

„Und du studierst Germanistik?“ Der andere, dieser Johann, schien an einem Gespräch interessiert zu sein. Friedrich stöhnte innerlich auf, aber er konnte sich dem auch schlecht verweigern. Schließlich musste er so normal wie möglich wirken.

„Ja. Germanistik und Philosophie. Und du?“

„Jura. Aber ich gehe trotzdem immer ganz gern in die Germanistik-Vorlesungen, weil mich das einfach interessiert. Viel mehr als Recht. Aber meine Familie will, dass ich das studiere…“ Johann lächelte fast schon entschuldigend.

„Ahh…“ Friedrichs Gehirn war ein wenig langsamer als sonst, und auch so traute Friedrich ihm nicht mehr viel zu, aber er wollte sich auch nicht völlig blamieren… trotzdem stellte er die Frage. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich schon mal hier in einer Vorlesung gesehen zu haben. Bist du neu hier?“

Johann lachte. „Ja, ich bin Austauschstudent aus Jena. Bin erst mal für ein Semester hier. Aber mein Vater überlegt sowieso, hierher zu ziehen. Also, vielleicht dann auch ab nächstem Semester dauerhaft.“

„Ach so.“ Friedrich schaffte es, zu lächeln. „Schön. Dann… sieht man sich vielleicht öfter mal?“

„Ja, wieso denn nicht?“ Als Friedrich Anstalten machte, wieder aufzustehen, hielt Johann ihn zurück. „Wo willst du denn hin?“

„Na, zurück in die Vorlesung…“

„Was? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee ist…“ Besorgt betrachtete er Friedrich. „Möchtest du nicht vielleicht lieber nach Hause gehen? Du siehst krank aus.“

„Nach Hause? Das kann ich nicht!“ Friedrich wurde klar, dass er vielleicht ein wenig vehement widersprochen hatte, und setzte schnell noch hinzu: „Ich… ich habe meinen Schlüssel vergessen, und mein… mein Mitbewohner kommt erst heute Nachmittag nach Hause.“ Er wusste selbst nicht, warum, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass es besser wäre, Karl nicht als seinen Freund zu bezeichnen. Irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen.

„Oh…“ Johann sah ihn kurz an. „Dann komm doch zu mir.“ Als Friedrich ihn überrascht, fast schon erschrocken ansah, meinte er noch: „Nur wenn du willst, natürlich. Aber du siehst aus, als solltest du dich lieber hinlegen. Und wenn du nicht zu dir nach Hause kannst… wenn ich jetzt sage, du könntest dir ein Zimmer nehmen, klingt das auch falsch.“

Johann lachte, und er schaffte es tatsächlich, Friedrich damit anzustecken. Er schaffte es, ihn so weit zu bringen, dass er tatsächlich gerne mit Johann mitgegangen wäre. Einmal, weil er den anderen nett fand, weil der ihn zum Lachen brachte, und das hatte seit einiger Zeit schon niemand mehr geschafft. Und dann war auch die Aussicht, sich hinlegen zu können, vielleicht sogar ein wenig schlafen zu können, sehr verlockend.

Aber die Angst vor dem, was passieren könnte, wenn Karl davon erfuhr, ließ ihn das Angebot dann dennoch ausschlagen. „Vielen Dank. Aber ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber noch ein bisschen hier und gehe dann mal zu meinem Mitbewohner auf die Arbeit, um mir den Schlüssel zu holen.“ Er lächelte Johann schüchtern an, aber diesmal war es ein echtes und kein erzwungenes Lächeln. „Du kannst gerne wieder zurück in die Vorlesung gehen, die interessiert dich sicher. Ich will dich nicht aufhalten…“

„Aber nein, das ist schon in Ordnung“, wehrte Johann ab. „Ich sollte eigentlich sowieso nicht hier sein. Wenn ich dich nicht störe, bleibe ich bei dir.“

„Naja… wenn du meinst. Also, nein, du störst überhaupt nicht.“ Friedrich stützte den Kopf in die Hände, dann schloss er kurz die Augen. Es fühlte sich angenehm an, hier zu sitzen, bei Johann. Die Übelkeit ließ ein wenig nach, die Angst wurde ein Stück kleiner. Er konnte nicht erklären, warum. Aber bei Johann fühlte er sich sicher.

 

Fast eine Stunde lang saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Bank in der Sonne. Friedrich döste sogar kurz ein, so entspannt war er – doch dann fuhr er hoch, da ihm auf einmal der Gedanke kam, dass Karl ihn beobachten könnte. Auf einmal überkam ihn wieder schreckliche Angst; schon allein die Art, wie sie nebeneinander auf der Bank saßen, würde auf Karl wahrscheinlich verdächtig wirken. Und was, wenn der beschloss, heute mal an der Universität vorbeizulaufen, wenn er ihn hier so sehen würde?

Friedrich richtete sich langsam und vorsichtig auf – zum einen, da er keinen Verdacht erregen wollte, zum anderen auch, um das furchtbare Schwindelgefühl nicht erneut aufkommen zu lassen. Dann sah er Johann an und zwang sich wieder zu einem Lächeln, wenn ihm das auch schon etwas leichter fiel als noch heute Morgen.

„Ich… ich geh dann mal… ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt lieber nach Hause. Ich muss noch ein bisschen was machen.“ Vorsichtig stand er auf, streckte seinen Rücken, der ihm auch wehtat, und sah sich nach Johann um.

Der stand jetzt ebenfalls auf. „Alles klar. Dann mal gute Besserung, und man sieht sich, oder?“

„Ja… man sieht sich.“ Friedrich machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause – seinen Schlüssel hatte er die ganze Zeit über in der Hosentasche gehabt, aber er hatte Angst gehabt, dass Karl es vielleicht herausfinden würde, wenn er zu früh nach Hause kam. Dann hätte er vielleicht geglaubt, dass er gar nicht in der Uni gewesen wäre. Und dann würde Friedrich vielleicht irgendwann gar nicht mehr hingehen dürfen.

Doch jetzt kam er um etwa dieselbe Zeit nach Hause, um die er sonst auch immer kam. Selbst, wenn Karl da wäre, fände er daran wohl nichts zu bemängeln. Und er hatte immerhin auch noch eine Stunde mit Johann in der Sonne sitzen können… wieder stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Friedrichs Lippen. Wieso in aller Welt machte ihn das so glücklich?

Wahrscheinlich schlicht und einfach, da Johann seit einem Jahr die erste Person war, von Karl einmal abgesehen, die mit ihm geredet hatte. Die sich wirklich mit ihm unterhalten hatte. Und die erste Person, die nett zu ihm gewesen war. Er hatte ja sonst niemanden mehr, der sich um ihn sorgte. Niemanden, dem er irgendetwas bedeutete. Da tat es einfach gut, einmal jemanden zu haben, der ihm eine Schulter zum Anlehnen anbot.

 

Als Karl an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, hatte Friedrich gekocht und wartete am Esstisch auf ihn. Er ließ sich grußlos auf einen Stuhl fallen, griff nach seinem Teller und begann, zu essen.

Friedrich tat es ihm gleich. Wieder hatte er den ganzen Tag kaum etwas gegessen, und das bisschen, das er hinuntergebracht hatte, war ihm wieder hochgekommen. Doch jetzt hatte er Hunger. Richtigen Hunger. Einen unerklärlichen Appetit, der ihn auch nach dem zweiten Teller noch weiteressen ließ – und heute musste er sich nicht dazu zwingen.

„Friedrich…“ Karl betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Was ist los?“

„Bitte? Was soll denn los sein?“ Friedrich sah auf, er war erschrocken, aber gleichzeitig auch bemüht, sich seinen Schreck nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Du bist heute so… ich weiß es nicht? Glücklich? Was ist passiert?“

Er hörte die Drohung, die in Karls Stimme mitschwang. Er wollte schon aufspringen, sich ihm zu Füßen werfen, sich entschuldigen und demütig die Schläge erwarten. Doch auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass Karl ihm drohte, weil er selbst keine Ahnung hatte, was mit Friedrich los war. Er hätte ganz anders geklungen, wenn er gewusst hätte, was wirklich passiert war. Dann hätte er ihn schon längst krankenhausreif geschlagen.

„Nichts. Nichts ist. Was soll schon passiert sein?“

„Passiert? Was passiert sein soll?“ Karl wurde rot im Gesicht, er war wütend, und lange würde er seine Wut nicht mehr bezähmen. „Gib’s doch zu, du hast einen anderen! Du betrügst mich!“

„Was? Nein, wie käme ich denn dazu! Ich liebe dich doch!“ Ein Stich in seiner Brust. Tat er das wirklich? Liebte er Karl, der seit einem Jahr nur noch auf ihn einprügelte, der ihn vergewaltigte, der ihm wehtat? Und was war mit Johann, der sich heute so lieb um ihn gekümmert, und der ihn zum Lachen gebracht hatte? Johann war doch nur ein Freund! Wenn überhaupt!

„Wo warst du heute!?“ Karl war jetzt aufgestanden, stand neben Friedrich, zerrte ihn von seinem Stuhl auf den Boden, und begann, auf ihn einzutreten.

„Ich war nirgends! Nur in der Uni! Wirklich, ich schwöre, ich war nirgends!“ Friedrich rollte sich zusammen, schützte seinen Kopf, so gut es eben ging, mit den Händen, und schloss die Augen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ Karl relativ schnell wieder von ihm ab, setzte sich schwer atmend wieder an den Tisch und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Friedrich, der auf dem Boden lag und vor Schmerzen weinte.

„Du wirst morgen nicht weggehen. Auch nicht zur Uni.“

„Was?! Aber…“

„Kein Aber! Du bleibst hier, dafür werde ich schon sorgen!“

Als er an diesem Abend im Bett lag, war Friedrich so erschöpft, dass er nicht einmal mehr weinen konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Tag wachte Friedrich auf, als Karl zur Arbeit ging und nicht eben rücksichtsvoll mit den Türen knallte. Das machte er mit Absicht, Friedrich wusste das, und verbiss sich wütend und verzweifelt in sein Kissen. Er war so müde, und alles tat ihm weh, und er wollte nichts weiter, als während ein paar Stunden Schlaf alles zu vergessen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich schon im Liegen alles; er wollte nichts weiter, als liegenbleiben, schlafen…

Aber dann fiel ihm die Uni ein, und sobald Karl endlich zur Arbeit gegangen war, stand er trotzdem auf, obwohl sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er auf den ersten Metern bei jedem Schritt fürchtete, umzukippen, ging kurz ins Badezimmer um sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu waschen und schleppte sich danach zur Tür.

Doch die Tür war abgesperrt. Sie war wirklich richtig abgesperrt, und ließ sich nicht öffnen. Verzweifelt versuchte Friedrich, sie trotzdem aufzubekommen, riss und rüttelte an der Klinke, vergebens. Auch die Schlüssel waren fort. Karl hatte sie mitgenommen.

In ohnmächtiger Wut sank Friedrich hinter der Tür nieder, schluchzte verzweifelt auf. Was dachte dieser Kerl sich eigentlich, wenn er ihn nicht einmal mehr zur Uni gehen ließ? Das war doch krank! Er musste doch lernen! Stattdessen sperrte er ihn hier ein… Wieso konnte er es sich überhaupt erlauben, ihn einzusperren? Was, wenn es brannte? Würde er überhaupt hier rauskommen? Ihn überkam Panik, haltlos weinte er, sodass er fast glaubte, an seinem Schluchzen zu ersticken.

Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte er sich wieder. Es hatte keinen Zweck, er konnte die Situation nicht ändern, ohne dass Karl davon erfuhr, und dann hätte das Konsequenzen. Friedrich beschloss, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen und zumindest einmal etwas frühstücken zu gehen. Da er sich diesmal direkt nach dem Essen wieder ins Bett legte, wurde ihm auch nicht schwindelig, und er musste sich nicht übergeben. Und als er schließlich auch wieder einschlafen konnte, und dabei kurz an Johann dachte und ihm sogar ein Lächeln über die Lippen huschte, fühlte sich Friedrich schon fast gut… zufrieden… aufgehoben…

Er erwachte, als Karl nach Hause kam. Die Tür knallte ins Schloss, kurz darauf stand Karl bei ihm im Zimmer. „Wo warst du?! Ich habe hier angerufen! Du bist nicht drangegangen!“ Er kniete sich über Friedrich und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. „Wo zur Hölle warst du?!“

„Ich… hier… Ich war hier…“ Friedrich schluckte, er schmeckte Blut. „Ich habe geschlafen.“ Kurz überlegte er noch, ob er erwähnen sollte, dass er gar nicht hätte gehen können, da Karl ja schließlich die Tür abgesperrt hatte… aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass Karl dann wissen würde, dass er versucht hatte, rauszukommen, und er ließ es lieber bleiben.

„Warum schläfst du den ganzen Tag, du fauler Sack?!“ Wieder klebte Karls Hand auf seiner Wange, hinterließ einen schmerzhaften, roten Abdruck. „Habe ich dir das erlaubt?!“

Friedrich zuckte zusammen. Seit wann brauchte er denn eine Erlaubnis, wenn er schlafen wollte? Was sollte er denn tun, wenn ihn die Erschöpfung einfach überrollte… und die letzten Tage waren hart gewesen. Kaum Essen, kaum Schlaf, und nervlich war er auch völlig am Ende.

Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er überlegte kurz, etwas zu sagen – das hatte er schon lange nicht getan – aber er gab dann doch wieder nach. Wie immer eben. „Es tut mir leid, Karl. Bitte, es tut mir leid… ich wollte das nicht!“ Was, er wollte nicht schlafen? Was war eigentlich mit ihm los? „Es tut mir leid, nächstes Mal… nächstes Mal frage ich dich.“

Er sollte Karl fragen, ob er schlafen durfte? Verdammt, war er krank? Das war doch nicht mehr normal, was war eigentlich mit ihm passiert in den letzten Jahren? Früher hätte er nicht einfach nachgegeben.

Und was war eigentlich passiert, dass er jetzt zumindest darüber nachdachte, sich nicht länger unterdrücken zu lassen? Lag das etwa an Johann? Lag es daran, dass er gestern so etwas wie eine Alternative gesehen hatte, einen ersten Schritt zu einem Ausweg aus dieser grauenhaften Existenz, die er schon nicht mehr als Leben bezeichnen konnte? Und das nur, weil er eine kurze Stunde lang mit Johann in der Sonne gesessen und gelacht hatte… weil er Hoffnung darauf hatte, einen Freund gefunden zu haben, in den netten jungen Mann mit den samtbrauen Augen…

„Los.“ Karl packte ihn am Arm und riss ihn hoch. „Wir haben kein Bier mehr.“

Er drückte Friedrich einen Geldschein in die Hand, schob ihn vor sich her in den Flur. „Und beeil dich“, fügte er noch hinzu. Drohend. Einschüchternd. Dann verzog er sich ins Wohnzimmer. Friedrich blieb allein im Flur zurück.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb sechs, er würde es heute wieder nicht schaffen, pünktlich zuhause anzukommen. Egal, was er tat, Karl würde ihn bestrafen…

Das Auto fiel ihm ein, und sein Führerschein, der in der obersten Kommodenschublade lag. Er war seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gefahren, Karl hatte es ihm nie erlaubt, und eigentlich hatte er das Auto auch nicht gebraucht, da er außer ihrer Wohnung nur die Uni und den Supermarkt gesehen hatte. Aber so ganz konnte er es auch nicht verlernt haben. Die paar Meter bis zum Laden würde er schon schaffen.

Mit zitternden Fingern holte er das Dokument aus der Schublade, dann nahm er leise den Autoschlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett. Wenn er mit dem Auto fuhr, würde er es sicher noch pünktlich schaffen. Und er müsste mit seinen geschundenen Armen nicht auch noch den Bierkasten den ganzen Weg bis nach Hause tragen. Auch, wenn Karl ihm das sicher nicht erlauben würde.

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, etwas zu tun, nachdem er Karl nicht gefragt hatte, fast so, als täte er etwas Verbotenes. Und Friedrich musste zugeben, dass sich das gut anfühlte. Konnte ein bisschen Selbstbewusstsein schon von einer Stunde in der Sonne sitzen kommen? Ein bisschen Selbstwertgefühl von einer mit Johann verbrachten Stunde? Ein wenig Hoffnung von einer ersten Vorstellung einer Zukunft – ohne Karl?

Er kaufte das Bier, fuhr wieder zurück und war um fünf vor sechs wieder zuhause. Ein Instinkt sagte ihm, er solle seinen Führerschein lieber irgendwo aufbewahren, wo Karl ihn nicht so schnell finden würde, damit er noch so etwas wie einen Ausweis hatte, wenn er tatsächlich – Moment. Dachte er gerade ernsthaft übers Weglaufen nach?

Auf jeden Fall versteckte er seinen Führerschein in seinem Schuh, schob das Dokument zwischen Sohle und Einlage, und zog seinen Schuh dann wieder an, bevor er die Wohnung betrat. „Hallo, Schatz, ich bin wieder zuhause!“

„Friedrich.“ Karl kam in den Flur, bevor Friedrich den Autoschlüssel wieder aufgeräumt hatte. „Was soll das heißen, du bist schon wieder zurück? Wo ist mein Bier? Bist du etwa mit dem Auto gefahren?!“

Er riss Friedrich den Autoschlüssel aus der Hand, schlug ihn damit ins Gesicht. Friedrich schrie auf. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr geschrien, wenn Karl ihn geschlagen hatte, aber heute tat er es. Und er hoffte schon fast, dass ihn einer der Nachbarn hörte.

„Wirst du wohl still sein?!“ Karl zerrte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, prügelte weiter auf ihn ein. „Wie kannst du es dir erlauben, einfach mit dem Auto zu fahren? Soll ich jetzt dafür das Benzin bezahlen, oder wie stellst du dir das vor? Oder hast du dich mit jemandem getroffen, hä? Gib’s doch zu, du hast jemanden!“

Friedrichs Gesicht schlug gegen den Couchtisch, er sah Sterne, dann fühlte er Blut aus seiner Nase rinnen. Jetzt schaffte er es wieder nicht, zu schreien. Jetzt hatte er wieder so viel Angst, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Schon gar nicht, wenn ihm das Blut aus der Nase lief…

„Nein, man, ich hab niemanden! Ich bin nur zum Supermarkt und wieder zurück gefahren!“

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hatte er es gewagt, Karl zu widersprechen? Nein, nicht zu widersprechen, so weit ging er noch nicht. Aber er hatte zumindest mal die Stimme gegen ihn erhoben. Und sich verteidigt.

Im nächsten Moment bereute er es schon, da ihn Karls Faust mit voller Wucht im Gesicht traf. „Und lügen tust du auch noch! Lügst mir frech ins Gesicht, oder was?!“ Er packte Friedrich vorne am T-Shirt und zog ihn zu sich hoch. „Los, gib mir deinen Führerschein! Sowas kommt mir nicht nochmal vor, da kannst du dich drauf verlassen!“

Er hatte es geahnt. „Ich… ich weiß nicht mal, wo der ist. Ich bin ohne gefahren…“ Wieso ging ihm diese wirkliche Lüge so leicht von den Lippen?

„Ohne gefahren auch noch? Das ist ja noch schöner!“ Karl ließ ihn los, und Friedrich fiel benommen zu Boden. Keuchend blieb er liegen, während Karl in den Flur lief und begann, die Kommode zu durchwühlen. „Hast du überhaupt einen?!“

„Ich… ich weiß nicht? Vielleicht ist der bei meinen Eltern?“ Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, wie glaubwürdig das klang, aber Karl schien es zu glauben.

„Schön.“ Karl kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Auf jeden Fall wirst du nicht mehr Auto fahren. Ich nehme die Schlüssel jetzt an mich. Und…“ Er grinste, was Friedrich Böses ahnen ließ. „Das gibt ein Strafbillet.“

 

An diesem Abend lag Friedrich im Bett und weinte. Es kam oft vor, dass er abends im Bett lag und weinte, nachdem Karl eingeschlafen war. Doch heute wusste er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder, warum genau er eigentlich weinte. Er weinte nicht, weil es ihm einfach schlecht ging und er sich mit der Welt und seinem Leben überfordert fühlte.

Friedrich weinte vor Hunger, und er weinte, weil er weg wollte. Zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr gestand er sich ein, dass er wirklich am liebsten weg wollte. Vielleicht auch, weil er zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr eine Idee hatte, was er tun könnte. Wohin er sich wenden könnte. Zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr war da jemand, mit dem er gesprochen hatte. Johann.

Vielleicht würde er sich tatsächlich an ihn wenden. Immer vorausgesetzt, Karl würde ihn morgen wieder in die Uni lassen. Oder zumindest übermorgen. Oder zumindest nächste Woche.

Auf jeden Fall hatte er eine ganze Woche Essensentzug. Eine ganze verdammte Woche. So lang war es noch nie gewesen. Zwei Tage, vielleicht auch mal drei. Aber eine ganze Woche… Und Friedrich hatte jetzt schon solchen Hunger. Er hatte einfach in den letzten Tagen zu wenig gegessen, um diese Woche gut zu überstehen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen.

Doch obwohl seine Nase schrecklich wehtat, obwohl sein Kopf dröhnte und er furchtbaren Hunger hatte, schlief er schließlich ein. Am nächsten Morgen klingelte sein Wecker, doch Karl befahl ihm, im Bett liegen zu bleiben, da er heute nicht zur Uni gehen würde. Er erlaubte ihm sogar, zu schlafen. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich ab

Friedrich rollte sich unter seiner Decke zusammen und weinte. Er hatte Hunger, aber er traute sich nicht, aufzustehen und sich etwas zu essen zu nehmen. Wenn Karl das herausfand, würde er die Woche Essensentzug sicher verlängern.

Irgendwann schleppte er sich ins Badezimmer, trank aus dem Wasserhahn, bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass der Hunger ihn zumindest für eine kurze Zeit nicht weiter störte, sodass er wenigstens wieder versuchen konnte, zu schlafen. Im Bad warf er auch einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel – und bereute es.

Sein ganzes Gesicht war furchtbar geschwollen, sein linkes Auge war blau, seine Oberlippe war doppelt so dick wie normal. An der linken Wange, wo Karl ihn gestern mit dem Autoschlüssel geschlagen hatte, war die Haut aufgeplatzt. Seine Nase sah merkwürdig aus, und sein ganzes Gesicht war blutverschmiert.

Friedrich nahm einen Waschlappen aus dem Schrank, machte ihn nass und begann vorsichtig, sich das Blut abzuwaschen. Zwischendrin wurde ihm immer mal wieder schwindelig, er musste sich mehrmals hinsetzen, um nicht umzukippen. Als er schließlich fertig war, hatte er zumindest kein Blut mehr im Gesicht hatte, es sah aber trotzdem noch sehr ungesund rot und blau gescheckt aus und die Haut war an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen geschwollen und aufgerissen.

Da er sehr berührungsempfindlich war, brauchte Friedrich zum Waschen so lange, dass er, als er endlich fertig war und den blutigen Waschlappen wieder ausgewaschen hatte, wieder genauso schrecklichen Hunger hatte wie zuvor. Wieder trank er Wasser, bis ihm fast schlecht war, dann schleppte er sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer, rollte sich unter seiner Decke zusammen und fiel endlich in einen unruhigen, aber tiefen Schlaf.


	5. Chapter 5

Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis Karl ihn am Freitag wieder zur Uni ließ. In diesen zwei Tagen hatte Friedrich fast ausschließlich im Bett gelegen und geweint. Er war einsam, er war verzweifelt, und Karl ließ ihn nicht einmal nach draußen gehen. Seine einzige Möglichkeit, irgendwie so etwas wie Hilfe zu bekommen, wurde ihm genommen.

An diesem Freitag hatte Friedrich Kopfschmerzen, seine Finger zitterten und ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, als er aufstand um in die Dusche zu gehen. Den Hunger spürte er schon gar nicht mehr wirklich, er war einem Gefühl leichter Übelkeit gewichen, das er auch durch beständiges Wassertrinken nicht loswurde.

Doch an diesem Freitag, drei Tage nachdem Karl ihm dieses Strafbillet zugeteilt hatte, machte Friedrich sich wieder auf den Weg zur Uni. Er hatte heute zwei Vorlesungen in Germanistik, und er hoffte unvernünftigerweise, dass er Johann dort treffen würde. Wo er einmal jemanden gefunden hatte, der mit ihm redete…

Zur ersten kam er zu spät. Das wunderte ihn nicht, da er auf dem Weg zur Uni zweimal fast zusammengebrochen wäre und sich erschöpft auf eine Bank beziehungsweise an den Straßenrand hatte setzen müssen. Aber er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen. Es waren noch vier Tage, bis er wieder etwas essen durfte. Noch vier Tage. In denen war die Uni sein einziger Lichtblick. Er musste hingehen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

Und er musste hingehen, um Johann wiederzutreffen. Was hatte dieser Mann an sich, dass es Friedrich wie magisch zu ihm hin zog? Warum hatte Friedrich das Gefühl, sich bei Johann entspannen zu können, und keine Angst mehr zu haben? Nur, weil er sich um ihn gesorgt hatte? Nur, weil er ihn zum Lachen gebracht hatte? Das konnte doch nicht sein… oder? Oder war das so, wenn man Freunde hatte? Er wusste es nicht, es war so lange her, dass er jemanden gekannt hatte, den er als seinen Freund bezeichnen würde.

Friedrich hatte Glück: Johann saß in der Vorlesung, wieder recht weit hinten und nah an der Tür, und neben ihm war ein Platz frei. Friedrich lächelte ihn schüchtern an, als er sich neben ihn setzte, und diesmal kam das Lächeln ganz von alleine. „Hallo… wie geht’s?“, fragte er leise.

„Friedrich! Gut, und -“ Johann sah auf, lächelte zurück – und erstarrte. „Scheiße, was ist denn mit dir passiert?“

„Was? Mit mir?“

„Mit deinem Gesicht!“

Scheiße, sein Gesicht hatte Friedrich schon fast wieder vergessen. Das sah ja immer noch aus, als wäre ihm ein LKW drübergefahren. „Ach, das… das ist nichts.“

„Nichts?!“

„Ich bin in der Tiefgarage… also, das Licht ist ausgegangen, und dann bin ich die Treppe runtergefallen…“ Friedrich wurde auf einmal heiß, sein Gesicht fühlte sich an, als würde es glühen. Hoffentlich hatten seine ganzen Verletzungen auch einmal etwas Gutes, und Johann sah nicht, wie rot er gerade wurde. „Ich weiß, ich bin ungeschickt…“

„Fuck, Friedrich! Erzähl doch keinen Scheiß!“ Johann sah jetzt noch besorgter aus als am Dienstag, als Friedrich vor seinen Augen das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. „Was hat man mit dir gemacht?“

„Ich sag doch, ich bin die Treppe…“

„Ich bin auch schon die Treppe runtergefallen! Danach sieht man aber nicht aus, als wäre man von einer Dampfwalze überrollt worden!“

Langsam wurde Friedrich dieses Gespräch wirklich unangenehm. Und er hatte sich zuerst sogar gefreut, Johann zu sehen! „Ist doch egal, was mit mir passiert ist!“, zischte er zurück. „Pass lieber auf… oder geh in eine Jura-Vorlesung.“

Den Rest der Vorlesung saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, und Friedrich war froh darum, dass sie kein Wort redeten. Er war auch froh, als die Vorlesung beendet wurde und er in die zweite gehen konnte. Hoffentlich würde Johann da nicht auch reingehen. Nein, Johann durfte auch nicht wissen, was bei ihm zuhause los war. Es war dumm gewesen von ihm, sich einzubilden, dass irgendjemand ihm so etwas wie Sicherheit bieten konnte. Nicht einmal Johann. Der hatte sich vielleicht am Dienstag ganz lieb um ihn gekümmert… aber Friedrich war wieder klar geworden, wie gefährlich es war, jemanden an sich heranzulassen. Nein, er konnte, er durfte nicht…

Noch während Friedrich stumm seine Sachen zusammen packte – viel hatte er ja nicht – kam Johann doch nochmal auf ihn zu. „Friedrich?“

Er sah erschrocken auf. Was wollte der andere denn jetzt noch von ihm? „Ja? Was ist?“ Verdammt, warum hatte er geantwortet? Und warum war da schon wieder dieses blödsinnige Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, das sich nicht unterdrücken ließ? Was, wenn Karl davon erfahren würde? Karl fände es sicher nicht gut, wenn Friedrich Freunde hatte… schließlich hatte er seine alten Freunde alle nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie zusammen waren, da Karl das nicht gewollt hatte…

„Ich dachte… also, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so gedrängt habe. Wenn du nicht reden willst, ist das ok. Aber vielleicht ist es manchmal besser, zu reden, weißt du?“ Er seufzte, und fuhr fort: „Aber egal. Alles was ich fragen wollte… hättest du Lust, vielleicht einen Kaffee mit mir trinken zu gehen?“

„Einen… einen Kaffee?“ Friedrich musste schlucken. Passierte das gerade wirklich? Lud ihn wirklich gerade jemand auf einen Kaffee ein? Das war doch sonst eher etwas für die hübschen Mädchen in den Büchern, die er früher manchmal gelesen hatte… bevor Karl ihm verboten hatte, so etwas zu lesen. Und eigentlich musste er in die Vorlesung… oder zumindest nach Hause… was, wenn Karl ihn sah, wie er mit Johann Kaffee trinken war? Was, wenn Karl dann dachte, er würde ihn tatsächlich betrügen? Dabei war Johann ja nur ein Freund. Und außerdem… „Ich… ich habe gar kein Geld, fürchte ich.“

„Macht nichts, dann lade ich dich ein.“ Johann lächelte ihn so nett an… und Friedrich wollte nichts weiter als einmal ein bisschen Freundlichkeit, ein bisschen Sonne in seinem Leben.

Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er sich sagen: „Also, wenn du wirklich willst… von mir aus gerne.“ Und wieder war da dieses Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Verdammt, hatte er Fieber?

„Das freut mich.“ Johann strahlte zurück, und sein Lächeln war so nett und so warm, dass es auch Friedrich ganz warm wurde. „Kommst du? Ich kenne da ein nettes Café in der Nähe.“

Auf einmal lief Friedrich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Ein Café in der Nähe… das ging nicht. Was, wenn Karl ihn dort sah? „Oh, das ist… also… dann will ich aber nicht, dass du mich einlädst. Das ist doch viel zu teuer…“ Er spürte, dass er wieder rot wurde, und hoffte inständig, dass man das nicht sah.

„Das ist doch nicht zu teuer“, widersprach Johann mit einem Lächeln. „Wirklich nicht.“

„Trotzdem“, beharrte Friedrich, „Ich würde mich nicht gut dabei fühlen.“ Wahrscheinlich wäre es sowieso am besten, wenn sie das hier sein ließen, wenn er jetzt einfach in seine Vorlesung ging, oder noch besser, gleich nach Hause…

„Du könntest auch zu mir kommen, wenn du willst. Wenn dir das lieber ist…“ Johann lächelte ihn wieder an, aber diesmal war da noch etwas anderes, in seinen Zügen, in seiner Stimme. Schüchternheit?

„Also, das wäre… also, ich weiß ja nicht…“ Jetzt hatte die Hitze seine Ohren erreicht, und Friedrich war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass man sah, wie puterrot er war. „Ich will dir doch nicht irgendwelche Umstände machen.“

Johann seufzte. „Kommst du dann wenigstens mit in die Cafeteria?“

Friedrich biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Wenn er jetzt nicht ja sagte, dann würde Johann denken, dass er eigentlich gar keinen Kaffee mit ihm trinken gehen wollte. Und das wollte er aber. Sehr gern sogar. Er wollte nichts lieber, als mit Johann einen Kaffee zu trinken… „Ja, gut. Cafeteria klingt gut.“

Wenig später saßen sie an einem Tisch in der Cafeteria der Universität, Friedrich hörte Johann zu, wie der über Literatur redete und rührte verlegen in seiner Tasse. Sein Magen schmerzte vor Hunger, und Friedrich traute sich nicht recht, irgendetwas zu sich zu nehmen, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es unten behalten würde. Und er wollte ihr zweites Treffen, und ihr erstes richtiges Treffen nicht schon wieder damit verbringen, dass er Johann vor die Füße kotzte.

Es fiel ihm nicht einmal wirklich auf, dass Johann ihn von Zeit zu Zeit skeptisch musterte, ihm besorgte Blicke zuwarf oder auf einmal kleine Pausen in seinem Redefluss machte, die er sich nicht hätte erklären können, wäre er aufmerksam gewesen. Aber Johann konnte nicht anders, er machte sich Sorgen um den jungen Mann ihm gegenüber, der so offensichtlich misshandelt aussah, und der nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Irgendetwas lief da ziemlich falsch.

„Ja, und deshalb sitze ich eigentlich viel lieber in den literarischen Vorlesungen. Das interessiert mich einfach viel mehr als Jura, aber mein Vater meint, dass ich es studieren sollte. Schließlich sind in unserer ganzen Familie nur Richter, Notare und Rechtsanwälte.“ Johann schloss seinen Monolog und lächelte Friedrich an. Verlegen? „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich jetzt nicht totgequatscht?“

„Nein, nein“, beeilte sich Friedrich zu sagen. „Das ist interessant. Deine Familiengeschichte, meine ich. Bei mir zum Beispiel…“ Aus Gewohnheit, und um keine unangenehmen Pausen entstehen zu lassen, nahm er jetzt doch einen Schluck Kaffee. Er war fast ekelhaft süß, da Friedrich in einem Versuch, so viele Kalorien wie möglich zu sich zu nehmen, Unmengen an Zucker hineingegeben hatte, aber er schmeckte nicht nur trotzdem herrlich, er tat seinem schmerzenden Magen auch irgendwie gut. „Bei mir in der Familie hat niemand Abitur. Mein Vater ist Offizier bei der Bundeswehr und ist in der Nähe von Stuttgart stationiert. Der wollte immer, dass ich es mal zu was bringen würde. Zuerst wollte ich Pfarrer werden, weil mich Philosophie und Religion so interessieren. Aber dann habe ich dieses Stipendium für Germanistik bekommen, weil ich das beste Abitur in meinem Jahrgang hatte. In Deutsch zumindest.“ Er lächelte. „Und jetzt habe ich Philosophie zumindest noch als Nebenfach.“

„Ah.“ Johann nickte. „Schön.“ Nein, er fand das gar nicht schön. Friedrich sah zum Erbarmen aus, und er wollte irgendetwas tun, um ihm zu helfen. Aber Friedrich wollte keine Hilfe… dabei brauche er sie doch dringend, das war ihm anzusehen…

Eine Pause entstand, in der Friedrich aus Verlegenheit weiter an seinem viel zu süßen Kaffee nippte. Warum nur konnte er so etwas nicht öfter mal machen? Einfach mit jemandem hier sitzen, ein bisschen reden, einen Kaffee trinken… das Leben konnte doch so schön sein…

Friedrich nahm einen größeren Schluck, spürte, wie es ihm langsam den Rachen verklebte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er aufhören sollte, aber es tat so gut, nach drei Tagen Hunger einmal etwas anderes als Wasser zu haben, dass er fast schon aus Trotz weitertrank.

„Und wenn du Germanistik studierst… was liest du so am liebsten?“, fragte Johann jetzt weiter. Er klang etwas merkwürdig, als er diese Frage stellte. Als wollte er eigentlich etwas anderes fragen. Aber Friedrich ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ich.. ach, vieles.“ Friedrich stellte die fast leere Kaffeetasse vor sich ab und atmete tief durch. Verdammt, das hätte er wirklich nicht tun sollen… Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Johann ja sicher immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. „Klopstock. Klopstock mag ich ganz gerne.“

„Wirklich? Ich auch.“ Friedrich war erleichtert, dass er Johann erst mal weiteren Stoff zum Monologisieren gegeben hatte, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegen seine aufsteigende Übelkeit zur Wehr zu setzen, als dass er noch ein vernünftiges Gespräch hätte führen können. Während er seinem Gegenüber mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, atmete er so tief er konnte, konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt hinter Johann an der Wand – es half nichts.

„Ich… ich glaube, ich muss dann mal gehen“, behauptete er nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. „Danke für die Einladung und… bis nächste Woche?“ Er stand auf, nahm seine Tasche vom Stuhl und hastete in Richtung Toilette davon.

Johanns „Ja, bis nächste Woche!“ hörte er schon fast nicht mehr.

Als er sich schließlich auf der Toilette übergab, konnte Friedrich nicht anders: er musste weinen. Er konnte nicht einmal einen Kaffee trinken gehen, ohne sich einladen lassen zu müssen, da Karl ganz alleine über sämtliches Geld bestimmte. Wenn er nicht gerade einkaufen geschickt wurde, hatte er keinen Cent zur Verfügung. Und selbst wenn er einmal in seinem Leben auf einen verdammten Kaffee eingeladen wurde, konnte er nicht einmal das richtig genießen, da seine Gedanken nur von Hunger und Schmerz beherrscht wurden, und später dann davon, nicht vor Johann auf den Tisch zu kotzen.

Karl machte ihm alles kaputt!

 

Johann blieb verwirrt sitzen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem Friedrich nicht. Er war ja sonst wirklich nicht der Typ, der sich in die Leben anderer einmischte. Und schon gar nicht, wenn die ihm, wie Friedrich, so deutlich zu verstehen gaben, dass ihn das nichts anging und sie nicht darüber reden wollte. Aber bei Friedrich…

Friedrich hatte so offensichtliche Probleme, dass Johann nicht anders konnte, als dem jungen Mann helfen zu wollen. In welchem Teufelskreis auch immer er gefangen war, es war offensichtlich, dass er da alleine nicht wieder herauskommen würde. Und so sehr es ihm auch sonst widerstrebte, dieses Mal würde Johann sich einmischen.

Er hatte Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann, der so offensichtlich in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten steckte, aber anscheinend gab es niemanden, der ihn da rausholen wollte. Und Friedrich war sicher nicht mehr in der Lage, sich selbst zu helfen…

Johann hatte schnell einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde sein Jurastudium, auf das er ohnehin nicht wirklich viel Lust hatte, eben mal für ein paar Wochen vernachlässigen. Er würde in alle Germanistik- und Philosophievorlesungen gehen, die angeboten wurden, und er würde versuchen, ein Auge auf Friedrich zu haben. Er würde versuchen, zu verfolgen, ob es dem jungen Mann besser oder schlechter ging. Und wenn sich sein Zustand noch weiter verschlimmern sollte, würde er nochmal versuchen, mit ihm darüber zu reden.


	6. Chapter 6

Das Wochenende wurde furchtbar für Friedrich. Er durfte nichts essen, er durfte das Haus nicht verlassen, am Sonntagmorgen fühlte er sich so schwach, dass er kaum aus dem Bett kam. Er machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, zu lesen, doch zunächst konnte er sich nicht einmal wirklich auf die Worte und Buchstaben konzentrieren, die vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen, und dann entdeckte Karl, dass er las, nahm ihm das Buch weg und drohte ihm, dass er ihn gar nicht mehr zur Uni lassen würde, wenn er nicht aufhörte, solche Bücher zu lesen. Und mit „solchen Büchern“ meinte er eigentlich alles, das man irgendwie lesen konnte und das über den Gehalt einer Werbebroschüre hinaus ging.

Friedrich hatte lange nicht mehr gelesen. Zuerst, als Karl angefangen hatte, ihn so zu behandeln, hatte er noch versucht, zumindest so seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Wenigstens in seinen Gedanken hatte er Freiheit noch gekannt. Er hatte noch zu träumen gewagt. Doch Karl hatte das nicht gemocht, als hätte er geahnt, welche Gedanken diese Bücher in ihm beflügelten, hatte er Friedrich verboten, zu lesen. Und Friedrich hatte die Freiheit aufgegeben, sogar die in seinen Büchern. Seitdem hatte er auch aufgehört, zu träumen… er hatte alle Gedanken daran, vielleicht eines Tages einfach zu gehen, aufgegeben.

Die ganzen Nächte lang lag Friedrich im Bett, weinte, bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte, und auch dann konnte er nicht einschlafen. Sein Körper schmerzte von den Schlägen, die er täglich erduldete, er hatte furchtbaren Hunger. Karl fasste ihn nicht an, wofür er fast dankbar war. Es ging ihm so schlecht, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich nicht vielleicht sogar etwas angetan hätte, wenn Karl ihn…

Er konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Sein Körper war erschöpft, jede Sehne, jede Muskelfaser jedes Molekül seines Körpers schrie nach Ruhe, nach Erholung, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Der Hunger hielt ihn wach, und eine merkwürdige Anspannung, die ihn nicht verließ. Er tat kaum ein Auge zu, das ganze Wochenende über.

Am Montag quälte er sich noch zur Uni. Er saß todmüde in einer Vorlesung, aber er bekam nicht viel mit von dem, was erzählt wurde. Johann war nicht da, und Friedrich fand das schade, aber er hätte auch nicht wirklich gewusst, was er getan hätte, wenn Johann da gewesen wäre. Und trotzdem… es wäre schön gewesen, einen Freund an seiner Seite zu wissen.

Der Dienstag war der letzte Tag seiner Strafe, und Friedrich, obwohl oder gerade weil er schon glaubte, das Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu sehen, brach auf dem Weg zur Uni noch im Treppenhaus zusammen. Er war müde, schwach und fühlte sich so elend, dass er keinen Schritt mehr weitergehen konnte und auf dem Treppenabsatz zwischen dem zweiten und dem dritten Stock einfach umkippte.

Karl, der nur wenige Minuten nach ihm das Haus verließ, fand ihn schließlich. Er bekam Angst, dass vielleicht einer der Nachbarn etwas mitbekommen könnte, schleifte den halb bewusstlosen Friedrich am T-Shirt die Treppe wieder nach oben, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und gab ihm ein paar Ohrfeigen um ihn aufzuwecken. Aber Friedrich reagierte nicht, er stöhnte nur, öffnete kurz seine Augen, um gleich wieder die Besinnung zu verlieren.

Fluchend zerrte Karl Friedrich auf die Couch, um ihn zumindest halbwegs versorgt zu wissen, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Er hatte weder Zeit noch Nerven, sich um ihn zu kümmern, und Friedrich würde schon alleine klar kommen. War er schließlich sonst auch immer.

Friedrich lag den ganzen Tag über bewusstlos im Wohnzimmer. Karl ließ ihn sogar in Ruhe, er beachtete ihn einfach gar nicht, sodass Friedrich am nächsten Vormittag auf der Couch aufwachte und zuerst gar nicht wusste, wo er eigentlich war. Er war alleine zuhause, Karl war schon bei der Arbeit und er selbst musste auch erst in anderthalb Stunden in der Uni sein.

Seine Beine zitterten, als er aufstand und in die Küche wankte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich staubtrocken an, sein Magen krampfte vor Hunger. Ihm wurde wieder schwindelig, aber er hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und erlaubte seinem Körper einfach nicht, zusammenzubrechen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, da er so kurz davor war, endlich wieder etwas essen zu dürfen.

Zuerst nahm er sich ein Glas Wasser, stürzte es hinunter, dann machte er sich eine Tasse Milchkaffee. Während der Kaffee durchlief, überlegte er, was er essen könnte. Irgendetwas, wovon er sich nicht würde übergeben müssen, das aber gleichzeitig auch genug Kalorien beinhaltete, um ihn bis heute Mittag auf den Beinen zu halten. Zumindest die Uni sollte er noch überstehen.

Als er sich schließlich auf den Weg machte, war Friedrich noch immer erschöpft, er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Aber er war fest entschlossen, sich diesmal nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Er durfte zur Uni gehen… dann würde er auch. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, zu müssen. Hier drin würde er noch kaputt gehen.

 

Johann hatte gestern schon vergebens auf Friedrich gewartet. Am Montag hatte er ihn kurz auf dem Campus gesehen, aber nur im Vorbeigehen und er war auch gleich weitergegangen in sein Seminar über Strafrecht. Friedrich hatte fertig ausgesehen, aber nicht viel schlimmer als am Freitag. Als er am Dienstag nicht aufgetaucht war, war Johann beunruhigt gewesen. Aber vielleicht war Friedrich auch nur krank… Wobei er sich, wenn er ehrlich war, eingestehen musste, dass er selbst das nicht wirklich glaubte.

Doch als er am Mittwoch in den Hörsaal kam und Friedrich ganz hinten in der letzten Reihe sitzen sah, war Johann erschrocken. Friedrich hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, sein Kinn und die Nase wirkten spitz, die Wangenknochen traten scharf hervor. Er sah aus, als hätte er das ganze Wochenende lang nichts gegessen, und seit Montag nicht geschlafen. Und Johann ahnte nicht im Geringsten, wie erschreckend nah er der Wahrheit kam.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich neben Friedrich in die Bank gleiten. „Hey, Friedrich. Na, wie geht’s?“ Er hatte schon so ein Gefühl, dass Friedrich wieder nicht würde reden wollen, und er lag damit ganz richtig.

„Oh, Johann…“ Friedrich lächelte, doch mit seinen geschwollenen, aufgeplatzten Lippen sah das noch viel gequälter aus und beruhigte Johann nicht wirklich. „Ja, ganz gut. Und dir?“

Mitleidig sah Johann ihn an. „Gut. Naja, es geht.“ Er seufzte fast unhörbar. „Friedrich, ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wo warst du gestern?“

„Ich… ich war zuhause.“ Friedrich sah auf den Tisch vor sich. Er räusperte sich leise, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich war krank.“ Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Körper und ließ ihn unwillkürlich zittern. „Aber es geht mir schon besser.“

„Ah…“ Johann war nicht gerade beruhigt von dieser Aussage, die so offensichtlich nicht stimmte. „Das… ist doch schön.“

„Mhh…“ Friedrich konzentrierte sich auf seinen Notizblock, der vor ihm lag, und gab vor, sich nicht mehr um Johann oder ihr Gespräch zu kümmern.

Während der Vorlesung sah Johann immer mal wieder besorgt zu Friedrich hinüber. Der junge Mann schien mehrmals beinahe einzuschlafen, verzog manchmal das Gesicht als hätte er Schmerzen und sah generell aus, als gehörte er viel eher ins Bett als in diesen Hörsaal.

Und obwohl Johann diese Vorlesung über barocke Liebeslyrik eigentlich wirklich interessierte, verbrachte er die gesamten eineinhalb Stunden damit, Gedanken zu wälzen. Hatte er irgendeine Möglichkeit, um Friedrich Hilfe anzubieten, ohne ihm dadurch zu nahe zu treten? Ohne ihn zu verletzen? Aber ihn gleichzeitig wissen zu lassen, dass Johann da wäre, sollte er sein Angebot von Hilfe annehmen wollen? Nein, er wollte, er konnte Friedrich nicht dazu zwingen. Aber der andere sollte wissen, dass er da wäre, wenn er Hilfe brauchen sollte.

 

Friedrich wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, sobald die Vorlesung beendet war. Er war müde, alles tat ihm weh, er hatte Hunger und wollte sich einfach nur hinlegen, um das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf zumindest ein klein wenig zu lindern, da es sich seit einer Stunde etwa nicht länger ausblenden ließ. Er nahm seine Sachen, und noch während er sie in seine Tasche stopfte, machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Auf einmal schrak er auf, er wäre beinahe gegen jemanden gelaufen, der da vor ihm in seinem Weg stand. „Entschuldigung“, murmelte er hastig, machte einen Schritt zur Seite und wollte weiterlaufen. Doch die Person, die da vor ihm stand, machte ebenfalls einen Schritt zur Seite. Verwirrt sah Friedrich auf. „Sorry, aber ich muss gehen…“

Er verstummte. Das war Johann, der sich ihm da in den Weg gestellt hatte. Was wollte der schon wieder von ihm? Mit Sicherheit nicht Kaffee trinken…

„Friedrich… ich wollte nur kurz mit dir reden.“

Oh je, kein guter Anfang. Friedrich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Danke, aber ich will nicht reden, glaube ich. Ich bin müde, ich will ins Bett.“ Er lief an Johann vorbei, doch der nahm die Verfolgung auf.

„Bitte, Friedrich, eine Minute.“

„Ich muss nach Hause.“

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen…“ Johann lief ihm tatsächlich immer noch hinterher… was würde passieren, wenn er ihm bis nach Hause hinterher liefe? Wenn Karl das sehen würde? Wenn Karl sich dann auch seinen Teil dachte? Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen; diese Angelegenheit musste hier und jetzt geklärt werden. Friedrich blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was ist denn?“ Er klang unwirscher, als er gewollt hatte, aber vielleicht war das ganz gut so. Vielleicht würde Johann dann begreifen, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte…

Wollte er das wirklich? Er wollte auf jeden Fall nicht, dass irgendwer irgendetwas von dem erfuhr, was bei ihm zuhause los war. Aber wollte er Johann gleich ganz loswerden? Auf die Freundschaft, die er ihm anzubieten schien, verzichten?

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Friedrich.“ Johann sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, und ich will dir helfen.“

„Danke, aber da besteht kein Bedarf. Ich brauche keine Hilfe, und du musst dir auch keine Sorgen machen. Mir geht es gut.“ Friedrich schaffte es, Johanns Blick zu erwidern. Wie lange war es her, dass er jemandem so fest in die Augen gesehen hatte? Bei Karl traute er sich das schon lange nicht mehr…

„Hmm…“ Johann widersprach ihm nicht, aber überzeugt wirkte er auch nicht. Egal. Solange er nicht weiter nachfragte, war Friedrich alles recht. „Trotzdem, kann ich dir meine Nummer geben? Oder du mir deine?“

„Ich hab kein Handy.“ Hatte er wirklich nicht. Karl hatte das nicht gewollt, dass er eins hatte, und Friedrich hätte sowieso niemanden gehabt, den er hätte anrufen wollen, oder der ihn angerufen hätte… Und die Festnetznummer, die würde er Johann auf keinen Fall geben. Da würde Karl dann ja alles mitbekommen...

„Dann gebe ich dir meine E-Mail. Oder meine Adresse. Oder du sagst mir, wo du wohnst.“ Johann seufzte leise. „Tut mir leid, das klingt jetzt alles total falsch. Ich weiß. Aber ich will einfach nur sicher sein, dass es dir wirklich gut geht.“

„Mir geht es gut“, wiederholte Friedrich tonlos. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen um mich. Ich komme schon klar.“ Schließlich war er schon das ganze letzte Jahr klar gekommen.

„Gut. Gut, ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Und ich weiß auch, dass du nicht reden willst.“ Johann holte einen Kugelschreiber aus seiner Hosentasche und riss ein Stück Papier von seinem Collegeblock ab. „Aber dann gebe ich dir wenigstens mal meine Nummer.“

Friedrich wollte abwehren, aber Johann drückte ihm den Zettel mit der Handynummer umstandslos in die Hand. „Bitte. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte. Wenn du reden willst. Oder wenn irgendetwas passiert. Dann kannst du mich anrufen, Friedrich. Jederzeit.“

„Alles klar. Danke.“ Friedrich sah ihn skeptisch an. Dann nickte er Johann nochmal kurz zu, drehte sich um und machte sich endlich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Unterwegs betastete er den Zettel, den er sich in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. Den Zettel mit Johanns Nummer. Er überlegte hin und her, ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, ihn einfach jetzt gleich wegzuschmeißen. Karl könnte ihn finden, und dann hätte das Konsequenzen. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was für ein Strafbillet er diesmal bekommen würde. Ja, es wäre vernünftiger, den Zettel wegzuwerfen. Ihn einfach jetzt aus der Hosentasche, auf die Straße fallen zu lassen.

Aber er tat es nicht. Denn da war auch die Vorstellung, dass da jemand war, der ihm zuhören würde. Jemand, mit dem er reden können würde, wenn er sich irgendwann vielleicht doch einmal traute. Vielleicht wäre er eines Tages doch ganz froh um diese Nummer, die er anrufen könnte. Also behielt er den Zettel. Er steckte ihn sicherheitshalber sogar zu seinem Führerschein, in seinen Schuh. Damit Karl ihn nicht finden würde.


	7. Chapter 7

Immer öfter traf Friedrich jetzt während, vor oder nach den Vorlesungen und Seminaren Johann. Immer öfter sprachen sie miteinander, und führten wirkliche, angeregte Gespräche, über Literatur hauptsächlich, aber auch über Philosophie.  Johann merkte, wie Friedrich aufblühte, und es tat ihm gut, zu sehen, dass der schüchterne junge Mann selbstbewusster zu werden schien.

Es dauerte einige Wochen, doch auch Friedrich merkte irgendwann, dass eine langsame Veränderung in ihm vorging. Er dachte zuhause immer öfter an die Nummer, die Johann ihm gegeben und die er vor Karl versteckt hatte. Wenn er nachts wach lag, dann weinte er immer seltener, sondern dachte immer öfter nach. Er schmiedete Pläne, er überlegte sich, wie er am besten hier rauskommen könnte. Er wollte Karl noch immer nicht verletzen. Aber er sah ein, dass er so nicht weiterleben konnte, und langsam begriff er, dass es allein an ihm lag, seine Situation zu verändern.

Es war lange her gewesen, dass Friedrich sich Gedanken gemacht hatte über ein mögliches „Danach“. Es war generell lange her gewesen, dass er sich ein solches „Danach“ überhaupt hatte vorstellen können. Aber jetzt waren diese Gedanken wieder da, und sie machten alles unerträglich. Friedrich war es, als würde er langsam aus einem Albtraum erwachen, nur um festzustellen, dass sein wirkliches Leben noch viel schlimmer war.

So lange es auch gedauert hatte, langsam begriff er, dass er durchaus die Möglichkeiten hatte, sich Karls Einfluss zu entziehen. Er konnte versuchen, sich gegen Karl zur Wehr zu setzen. Er konnte davonlaufen. Und vor allem konnte er sich jetzt endlich jemandem anvertrauen: Johann.

 

Als Johann eines regnerischen Morgens an dem Raum vorbeikam, in dem Friedrichs Philosophieseminar stattfinden sollte, sah er schon von weitem Friedrichs rote Locken und seine hochgewachsene Gestalt aus der Menge der Studenten herausragen. Der andere musste ziemlich nass geworden sein auf seinem Weg hierher, da sich seine Haare noch stärker als sonst kräuselten. Friedrich nickte ihm lächelnd zu, und er wollte schon weiter zu seiner eigenen Vorlesung, da trat der andere entschlossen auf ihn zu. „Johann?“

Erstaunt sah Johann Friedrich ins Gesicht. Er sah nicht schlimmer aus als sonst, sein Gesicht war fast unverletzt, von der aufgebissenen Unterlippe mal abgesehen, und selbst die Müdigkeit, die ihn sonst immer niederzudrücken drohte, war heute nicht vorherrschend. „Friedrich? Ist irgendwas?“

„Ich… ich wollte… hast du jetzt eine Vorlesung?“

„Ich… äh, nein“, schwindelte Johann. Es war nicht gerade so, als würde ihn die Vorlesung zum Mietrecht wirklich interessieren. „Nein, ich habe Zeit. Wieso, was ist los?“

„Johann… ich will mit dir reden…“

„Oh… äh… alles klar.“ Johann lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Wollen wir irgendwohin gehen?“

„Ich weiß nicht… wohin denn?“ Friedrich sah ihn schüchtern und verlegen an.

„Wieder in die Cafeteria?“ Nachdem Friedrich beim letzten Mal, da sie irgendwohin gegangen waren, so zurückhaltend gewesen war, fand Johann es besser, wenn sie auch diesmal auf vertrautem Terrain bleiben würden.

„Ja… ja, das klingt gut.“ Friedrich lächelte vorsichtig.

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg über das Universitätsgelände. Es regnete noch immer. Friedrich wirkte nervös und angespannt, aber auch entschlossen. Seine innere Unruhe war fast ansteckend; auch Johann begann langsam, sich vor dem zu fürchten, was Friedrich ihm anscheinend zu sagen hatte.

„Willst du wieder einen Kaffee?“, versuchte Johann das Eis zu brechen.

„Nein, danke. Hab kein Geld.“

„Ich lade dich ein.“

Friedrich errötete. „Das… das ist lieb, aber danke…“

Schließlich waren sie in der Cafeteria angekommen, und Friedrich ließ sich an einen freien Tisch fallen. Johann setzte sich ihm gegenüber, auch er holte sich keinen Kaffee, obwohl er gern einen gehabt hätte. Aber das hätte er als unangemessen empfunden.

Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber, und Friedrich drehte verlegen das Kunstblumengesteck, das in der Mitte des Tisches vor sich hin staubte, in den Händen, nur um irgendetwas zu tun zu haben. Johann räusperte sich schließlich leise. „Also… du wolltest mit mir reden?“

„Ich… ja. Ja, ich muss dir… muss es endlich jemandem sagen.“ Friedrichs Stimme, die ohnehin schon leise war, sank jetzt bis zu einem Flüstern herab. „Johann… ich kann nicht mehr.“

„Was?!“ Auch Johann flüsterte jetzt, aber alarmiert war er trotzdem. „Was soll das heißen, Friedrich?“

„Bitte…“ Friedrichs Stimme zitterte gefährlich. „Bitte, lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo niemand ist. Ich will nicht, dass das irgendwer hört.“

Johann sah sich um. Sie waren an der Universität, es war Vormittag, irgendwo war immer jemand, der zufällig vorbeikommen konnte. Außer… „Vielleicht… wir könnten rausgehen. Es regnet. Hast du eine Jacke dabei?“ Er warf noch einen schnellen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es regnete in der Tat Bindfäden. Da würd sich niemand freiwillig draußen aufhalten. Wenn es Friedrich wirklich so wichtig war, nicht gehört zu werden, dann war das wohl tatsächlich der beste Ort.

„Ja, das… das klingt ganz gut.“ Friedrich biss sich auf die Lippen, nahm seine Tasche von der Stuhllehne, stand auf.

Erst jetzt sah Johann, dass der andere zitterte. Friedrich zitterte am ganzen Körper, er bebte regelrecht. Aber trotz Johanns besorgter Nachfrage, ob sie nicht vielleicht lieber drin bleiben wollten, lehnte Friedrich ab. Nein, er mochte nicht, dass irgendjemand hörte, was ihm passiert war. Dazu schämte er sich viel zu sehr.

Erst, als sie eine ruhige Ecke gefunden hatten, zwischen ein paar Bäumen, wo es nach dem Regen natürlich auch nicht länger wirklich trocken war, aber man zumindest ein klein wenig geschützt war, erst da atmete Friedrich tief durch und begann, zu reden.

„Johann… ich habe so oft überlegt, ob ich dich anrufen soll. Aber ich hab mich nie getraut…“ Er schluchzte, eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange, sie fühlte sich warm an zwischen den kühlen Regentropfen, die sein Gesicht schon benetzt hatten. „Wenn Karl… also, wenn Karl das rausgefunden hätte…“

Johann musterte ihn. „Was dann? Was hätte er dir angetan?“

„Er schlägt mich! Johann, egal was ich tue, er schlägt mich. Er kontrolliert mich. Ich darf nicht rausgehen, ohne dass er es mir erlaubt. Ich muss um sechs Uhr zuhause sein, sonst bestraft er mich. Es ist so schlimm! Ich kann das nicht länger. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!“ Weinend sank er auf die regennasse Erde. Johann kniete sich neben ihn.

„Friedrich… Oh Gott, Friedrich, das ist furchtbar!“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Genau so etwas hatte er erwartet. Aber es war schrecklich, es aus Friedrichs eigenem Mund bestätigt zu bekommen. Es machte alles noch schlimmer. Davor, da versuchte er sich natürlich immer, sich einzureden, dass Friedrichs zerschlagenes Gesicht, seine gequälten Bewegungen, seine schmerzerfüllten Züge irgendwelche harmloseren Ursachen hatten. Selbst, wenn er sich keine vorstellen konnte. Aber man hoffte doch immer auf das Beste…

Und dann erzählte ihm der junge Mann vor ihm, was wirklich los war… Vorsichtig legte Johann ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Friedrich zuckte zuerst zusammen; er schien Schmerzen zu haben. Doch dann lehnte er sich in die Berührung, er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und weinte haltlos.

Zögerlich begann Johann, Friedrichs Schulter zu streicheln. „Friedrich, du musst die Polizei rufen!“

„Nein! Nein, das geht nicht“, widersprach ihm Friedrich unter Schluchzen. „Karl… Karl bringt mich um…“

Johann seufzte. „Wer ist Karl eigentlich? Dein Vater? Du bist doch schon volljährig, oder?“

Schniefend sah Friedrich zu ihm auf. „Mein… ich weiß nicht. Er war mal mein Freund. Aber jetzt…“ Wieder entrang sich ein Schluchzen seiner Kehle. „Ich hasse ihn, Johann, ich hasse ihn abgrundtief! Aber ich kann nicht… ich weiß nicht… ich liebe ihn auch noch… irgendwie… Er war nicht immer so, weißt du?“

„Ja, das verstehe ich.“ Beruhigend fuhr Johann fort, Friedrichs Schulter zu streicheln, da der junge Mann die Berührung anscheinend angenehm fand. „Aber Friedrich… meinst du nicht, dass es besser wäre für euch beide, wenn du die Polizei holst?“

Unter Tränen sah Friedrich ihn an. „Wieso… was soll das denn bringen?“

„Überleg mal.“ Johann redete so ruhig wie möglich mit Friedrich, wenn er auch innerlich vor Wut kochte. Wie konnte jemand so grausam sein? Wieso tat man einem Menschen, der niemandem etwas getan hatte, so etwas an? „Wenn die Polizei sieht, was er dir antut, dann bringen sie ihn weg. Ins Gefängnis, in die Geschlossene, ich weiß es nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall an einen Ort, an dem ihm geholfen wird. Damit er wieder so werden kann wie früher. Und du, du würdest nicht länger von ihm geschlagen werden…“

Friedrich antwortete mit weiterem Schluchzen. „Johann, hilf mir! Ich will einfach nur weg von ihm, ich kann nicht mehr!“

„Aber dann… soll ich die Polizei für dich holen?“

„Nein!“ Friedrich drehte sich jetzt zu ihm um. „Nein, bitte, bitte nicht! Auf keinen Fall!“

„Aber warum nicht? Friedrich, die wollen dir doch auch nur helfen. Ich will dir helfen…“ Johann war verzweifelt; wieso ließ Friedrich nicht zu, dass man ihn aus dieser Hölle, die sein Leben zu sein schien, herausholte?

Jetzt wischte sich Friedrich die Tränen ab. Noch immer zitterte er, sein Hemd war durchnässt ebenso wie seine roten Locken. „Weil“, flüsterte er, „weil ich weg möchte. Einfach weg. Ohne Polizei. Ohne Gefängnis. Einfach weg, und ihn nie wiedersehen müssen.“ Er schluckte. „Wenn ich weg bin… dann kannst du die Polizei rufen. Aber bitte, nicht früher. Keine Sekunde früher. Sonst schlägt er mich tot…“

„Also… wieso bleibst du dann nicht gleich hier, an der Uni, oder du kommst mit zu mir? Da kann dir nichts passieren, und wir rufen zusammen die Polizei, und die finden ihn dann schon“, schlug Johann ihm vor.

„Nein, Johann. Wirklich nicht. Ich weiß, du willst mir helfen…“ Friedrich atmete tief durch. „Aber ich will nicht, dass er Verdacht schöpft. Lass mich nach Hause gehen. Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn ich bereit bin, ja?“

Johann ließ es gut sein. Er wusste, dass es wohl am vernünftigsten sein würde, Friedrich seinen Willen zu lassen, wenn der ihn schon gefunden hatte. „Alles klar. Aber dann…“ Er seufzte. „Weißt du, Friedrich, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Lass mich wenigstens jeden Tag wissen, dass es dir gut geht, den Umständen entsprechend. Ok?“

Langsam nickte Friedrich. „Ja… ja, gut, mache ich. Wir sehen uns doch sowieso in der Uni, oder?“

Johann nickte und lächelte. „Ja, ich denke mal. Wieso auch nicht?“

Friedrich stand vorsichtig auf, wobei er ein schmerzerfülltest Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Johann… danke. Ich bin dir so dankbar…“

Johann bemühte sich, wieder mit Friedrich auf Augenhöhe zu kommen. „Kein Problem. Ich bin froh, dass ich dir helfen kann. Dafür sind Freunde ja da, oder?“ Freundschaftlich legte er Friedrich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Am Abend, als Friedrich in der Küche stand und für Karl kochte, musste er daran denken, wieviel Johann ihm tatsächlich geholfen hatte. Zum ersten Mal hatte er irgendjemandem von dem erzählt, was seit einem Jahr sein Leben und seine Hölle war. Nachdem er wusste, dass es dort draußen jemanden gab, der ihm helfen wollte, war es ihm leichter gefallen. Und Johann war für ihn da gewesen, wie ein richtiger Freund. Er hatte seit über einem Jahr einmal wieder jemanden gefunden, der ihm ein Freund war.

 

Friedrich wusste nicht, ob Karl merkte, dass er sich verändert hatte, und dass er angefangen hatte, eine Flucht zu planen, oder ob ihm jetzt, da er aus diesem Albtraum, der sein Leben war, aufgewacht war, erst richtig bewusst wurde, wie schlimm Karl ihn eigentlich behandelte. Auf jeden Fall kam es ihm vor, als würde es von Woche zu Woche, von Tag zu Tag, schlimmer werden.

Kaum ein Abend verging mehr, ohne dass Friedrich völlig fertig ins Bett fiel und glaubte, seinen Körper nicht mehr zu spüren. Alles tat ihm weh, in manchen Nächten, in denen er trotz seiner Erschöpfung keinen Schlaf fand, glaubte er, völlig losgelöst von seinem Körper über dem Bett zu schweben.

Und je länger dieses Martyrium dauerte, desto größer wurde Friedrichs Angst. Sie wurde größer mit jedem besorgten und hilflosen Blick, den Johann ihm in der Universität zuwarf, wenn er glaubte, Friedrich würde es nicht sehen. Sie wuchs weiter, mit jedem Abend, an dem Friedrich im Bett lag und sich wünschte, zu sterben, da er diese Schmerzen und diese Angst nicht länger ertragen wollte. Er bekam langsam Angst, wirklich zu sterben.

Dann kam der Abend, an dem Karl ihn wieder einmal vergewaltigte, nachdem er sich betrunken hatte. Der Abend, an dem Friedrich in die Küche gegangen wäre und sich ein Messer geholt hätte, wenn er nicht so schwach und erschöpft und verzweifelt gewesen wäre, dass er es nicht schaffte, aufzustehen.

Da wusste Friedrich, dass sich etwas ändern musste. Und er beschloss, zu fliehen.


	8. Chapter 8

Am nächsten Tag schaffte er es noch immer kaum aus dem Bett. Getrocknetes Blut klebte in seinem Gesicht und an seinen Beinen, alles tat ihm weh. Schon das Zähneputzen ließ ihn würgen, und als er sich nach einem Glas Wasser übergeben musste, war Friedrich klar, dass das wieder mal ein harter Tag werden würde. Aber hoffentlich der letzte.

Als er die Wohnungstür ins Schloss zog, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, er musste sich kurz hinsetzen. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er heute zuhause geblieben… Aber er konnte nicht. Nicht heute. Er musste mit Johann sprechen, musste ihm sagen, dass er jetzt gehen wollte. Gehen musste. Keinen Tag länger würde er es mit Karl aushalten!

Die schiere Kraft seines Willens war es, die ihn auf dem Weg zur Uni durchhalten ließ. Als er endlich dort ankam, tanzten ihm schwarze Punkte vor den Augen, die auch beim Blinzeln nicht mehr weggingen. Es war sein Glück, dass Johann schon vor der Tür des Hörsaals auf ihn wartete und ihn abfing, als Friedrich an ihm vorbeiging, ohne ihn zu bemerken.

„Friedrich! Hey, Friedrich… was ist passiert?“

Er spürte Johanns warme Hand an seinem Arm, sah auf in sein freundliches, besorgtes Gesicht mit den samtbraunen Augen und spürte, wie irgendetwas in ihm zusammenbrach. Jetzt konnte er wirklich nicht mehr.

„Oh, Johann…“ Friedrich fühlte, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen strömten, ohne dass er auch nur das Geringste dagegen tun konnte. „Johann, ich muss weg. Ich gehe. Heute noch. Bitte, Johann, hilf mir…“

Johann wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was letzte Nacht passiert war, dass Friedrich so verstört und fertig aussah. Alles, was ihn interessierte war, dass Friedrich weg wollte, und er würde sein Möglichstes tun, um ihm zu helfen.

„Möchtest du zu mir kommen?“ Es war das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, und er hatte ehrlicherweise auch keine Idee, wohin Friedrich sonst gehen sollte.

Friedrich brauchte ein wenig, bis er ganz verstanden hatte, was Johann da gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte, doch dann nickte er langsam. Ja, er könnte zu Johann gehen. Zumindest für eine Nacht. Das wäre wohl das Beste.

„Ja… danke“, flüsterte er. Dann wurde ihm wieder schwindelig, die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen verdichteten sich kurz, er schwankte bedrohlich.

„Oh, Friedrich!“ Johann legte ihm vorsichtig beide Hände auf die Schultern. Er wollte ihm nicht wehtun, indem er ihn unbeabsichtigt an irgendwelchen besonders empfindlichen Stellen berührte, doch er wusste auch, dass sein Freund wahrscheinlich am ganzen Körper mit Blutergüssen und Schwellungen übersät war. Aber er wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass Friedrich auf den Boden fiel, da er sich dabei sicher noch viel mehr wehgetan hätte.

„Komm, Friedrich, wir gehen. Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Zu mir. Oder am besten gleich zum Arzt. Was meinst du?“

Friedrich schluckte schwer. Es war ihm egal, wohin sie gingen. Hauptsache, irgendwo hin, wo er sich hinlegen und schlafen konnte. Aber erst mal hinlegen… sein Kopf schwamm, die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen wurden immer mehr, und sie bewegten sich immer schneller… fast flirrten sie schon…

„Ja… das… das klingt gut…“, murmelte er leise, und fühlte daraufhin, wie Johanns Griff an seinen Schultern sich ein wenig verstärkte und Johann ihn vorsichtig in eine Richtung führte. Irgendwann merkte er, dass ihm kühle Morgenluft ins Gesicht schlug, und ihm wurde klar, dass sie draußen waren. „Wohin gehen wir?“

„Wir gehen zu mir, wenn du damit einverstanden bist.“ Johanns Stimme war warm und weich und vermittelte Friedrich Sicherheit. Ja, er wollte zu Johann. Er wollte diese Sicherheit genießen, er wollte weg von Karl…

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Halt. Halt, ich muss… nochmal nach Hause. Was holen.“

„Was willst du denn holen?“ Johann klang besorgt. Friedrich konnte ihn nicht sehen, da er noch immer hinter ihm war und ihn an den Schultern hielt, aber er konnte seine Anwesenheit spüren, und sie versicherte Friedrich, dass er nicht länger alleine durch die Hölle gehen musste.

„Ich… ein paar Bücher… Klamotten… meinen Ausweis…“ Friedrich schluckte, drehte sich vorsichtig um und sah Johann ins Gesicht. „Karl arbeitet. Bin gleich wieder da.“

Johann fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken daran, Friedrich noch einmal zurück zu sich gehen zu lassen, solange Karls Verbleib nicht sicher war. „Willst du damit nicht bis heute Abend warten?“

„Nein, geht schon. Ich will… ein Buch…“ Jetzt, da er endlich an der Schwelle zur Freiheit stand, wollte Friedrich sich das Lesen nicht länger verbieten lassen, und er wollte die Bücher, die Karl ihm verboten hatte, mitnehmen. Es war Trotz, es war vielleicht auch ein wenig Egoismus und Irrationalität… aber über den Punkt des rationalen Denkens war er schon lange hinaus, und er wollte dieses Buch!

„Gut, ich komme mit.“ Johann legte Friedrich den Arm um die Schulter. „Wo wohnst du?“

„Nur durch den Park… und ein Stück die Straße runter. Bin gleich wieder da…“ Friedrich wollte sich losmachen.

„Großer Gott, Friedrich. Ich lasse dich doch in diesem Zustand nicht alleine gehen. Was, wenn dir etwas passiert?“

„Passiert schon nichts…“

Langsam gingen sie durch den Park, Friedrich merkte, dass sein Körper sich langsam an die Belastung gewöhnte und seine Schritte etwas sicherer wurden. ‚Nicht mehr lange‘, sagte er sich, ‚dann kannst du ausruhen. Nur noch ein paar Minuten…‘

Als sie die Straße erreicht hatten, in der Friedrich wohnte, bat er Johann noch einmal, an der Ecke auf ihn zu warten. Er wäre ja ohnehin gleich zurück. Nur eine Viertelstunde.

Und tatsächlich nickte Johann diesmal resigniert, und sagte ihm zu, hier auf ihn warten zu wollen. Aber nur eine Viertelstunde. Friedrich versprach, nicht länger zu brauchen.

 

Während Friedrich sich die Treppen in den vierten Stock hinaufschleppte, wünschte er sich, Johann mitgenommen zu haben. Auf jedem Absatz musste er kurz stehenbleiben, sich ab dem zweiten Stock sogar hinsetzen, um zu verschnaufen. Wieso nur war er auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen?!

Aber dann dachte er an die Bücher, die im Geheimfach seines Nachttischs versteckt lag. Zwei Shakespeare-Dramen. Ein Gedichtband von Klopstock. Bücher, die er aufbewahrt hatte, und die Karl nicht gefunden hatte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, zog sich das letzte halbe Stockwerk am Geländer hoch, schloss die Tür auf und fiel fast in den Flur. Geschafft.

Kurz blieb er stehen, atmete einfach nur, keuchend, erschöpft, dann schleppte er sich weiter ins Schlafzimmer. Er nahm eine Tasche aus dem Schrank, steckte wahllos T-Shirts, Hosen und Unterwäsche hinein, dann die paar Bücher aus seinem Geheimfach, und zum Schluss holte er noch seine Zahnbürste und sein Duschgel aus dem Bad.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg nach draußen machen, da hörte er den Schlüssel, der ins Schloss gesteckt und umgedreht wurde. Ihm blieb das Herz stehen.

„Friedrich? Bist du schon zuhause?“

Verdammt! Warum kam Karl jetzt schon?! Er sollte doch frühestens in zwei Stunden nach Hause kommen!

Wie aus Reflex antwortete er trotzdem. „Karl! Hallo, Schatz. Bist du nicht in der Arbeit?“

„Nein, verdammt! Diese Wichser haben mir gekündigt!“ Karl knallte die Tür ins Schloss. „Was tust du denn eigentlich schon hier?“ Karl war richtig wütend, das hörte Friedrich schon an seiner Stimme, und als er jetzt die Badezimmertür aufriss und Friedrich mit der Tasche in der Hand sah, färbte sich sein sonst so blasses Gesicht von rosa zu einem ungesunden pink. „Scheiße, Friedrich, was soll das denn werden?!“

„Ich…“ Friedrichs Stimme zitterte, er hatte furchtbare Angst, aber er atmete tief durch, setzte nochmal an und meinte etwas lauter: „Ich gehe, Karl. Ich packe meine Sachen.“

„Bitte?!“ Fassungslos starrte Karl ihn an. „Du… du gehst?!“ Er schien es gar nicht recht glauben zu können.

„Karl. Ich bin erwachsen. Du hast kein Recht, mich hier festzuhalten, und ich werde jetzt gehen.“

„Nirgendwo gehst du hin! Nicht, wenn ich dir das verbiete!“ Karl verstellte ihm die Badezimmertür.

„Nein, lass mich durch! Ich will das nicht länger, ich kann nicht mehr! Lass mich jetzt raus!“ Friedrich wurde laut.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!“ Karl hielt ihn jetzt am Arm fest. Es tat furchtbar weh, aber Friedrich schaffte es nicht, zu schreien. Er schaffte es nie, zu schreien. Er hatte zu große Angst.

„Nein, du bleibst hier… bei mir…“ Karl zog ihn jetzt eng zu sich. Friedrich wurde schlecht, er musste würgen. Karl roch nach Alkohol und Zigaretten, er fasste ihn grob an und drückte ihm einen unsanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Aber diesmal blieb Friedrich entschlossen; er erlaubte es Karl nicht, in seinen Mund einzudringen, und als der ihn schließlich freiließ, spuckte er ihm ins Gesicht.

„Nein, ich werde nicht bei dir bleiben! Lass mich los!“

War das tatsächlich er gewesen? Hatte er gerade so laut gesagt, dass man ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte?

Karl zerrte ihn an den Haaren aus dem Badezimmer. „Halt die Fresse! Wenn du so schreist, hört das noch jemand!“ Ein erster Schlag traf Friedrich im Gesicht, noch mit der flachen Hand.

Friedrich stöhnte auf. Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, obwohl es kein harter Schlag gewesen war. „Karl… bitte, lass mich… lass mich los. Ich… werde sonst…“ Ihm gingen die Worte aus, und Karl wusste das auch.

„Ach ja? Was wirst du denn?“ Karl lachte, zog Friedrich wieder zu sich hoch und versuchte erneut, ihn zu küssen. Diesmal zwar nur auf die Wange, aber es reichte, um Friedrich anzuwidern. So sehr, dass er sich kaum beherrschen konnte, Karl erneut anzuspucken. „Du gehörst mir, Friedrich. Ja? Du bist mein Süßer, du gehst nirgendwo hin. Mein Hübscher…“ Er strich ihm über die Wangen, über die Haare.

„Nein!“ Friedrich erschrak selbst über das Volumen seiner Stimme. Dass er so schreien konnte, hätte er sich selbst nicht zugetraut. „Lass mich los!“

Karl sah ihn einen Moment lang erstaunt an, dann packte er Friedrich fester. Der nächste Schlag, diesmal mit der Faust und auf den Oberkörper. „Einen Scheiß werde ich! Rede gefälligst anders mit mir! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?! Und halt verdammt noch mal die Fresse!“

Aber Friedrich hatte jetzt ein für alle Mal genug. Wenn Karl ihn auch festhielt, wenn er zu schwach und zu benommen war, um sich körperlich gegen ihn zu wehren, dann konnte er wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben versuchen, zu schreien. Vielleicht irgendwen darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Sonst würde er nie hier rauskommen. Johann hatte er in diesem Moment ganz vergessen.

Und Friedrich schrie. Zuerst schrie er wirklich um Hilfe, dann, als er heiser wurde und sein Bewusstsein sich vor Schmerz und Anstrengung langsam trübte, schrie er sich einfach nur die Lunge aus dem Leib. Und er betete, dass ihn irgendjemand hörte.

„Wirst du wohl still sein?!“ Auch Karl verlor die Beherrschung und wurde laut. Er hörte auf, auf Friedrich einzuschlagen, packte seine Schultern und schleuderte Friedrichs Kopf gegen die Wand.

Greller Schmerz explodierte hinter Friedrichs Stirn. Er hörte auf, zu schreien, schluchzte nur noch leise vor sich hin. Etwas Warmes lief ihm über die Stirn, wahrscheinlich Blut. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, er bekam langsam Angst. Wie weit würde Karl diesmal gehen?

Ein zweites Mal prallte er gegen irgendetwas, diesmal mit dem Körper. Friedrich hörte etwas knacken. Seine Rippen? Er atmete keuchend aus, Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, aber er gab keinen Laut mehr von sich. Scheiße, tat das weh!

„Na bitte, geht doch.“ Karl holte einen Moment Atem, dann ließ er Friedrich auf den Boden fallen. Der Schmerz, der jetzt durch seinen Brustkorb zuckte, ließ ihn fast das Bewusstsein verlieren, doch er reagierte instinktiv auf die veränderte Position und rollte sich trotz der Schmerzen zusammen, um sich vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen.

Dann hörte er, dass jemand an der Tür klingelte. Hörte er das wirklich, oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Wer konnte das sein? Wer würde jetzt an der Tür klingeln? Einer der Nachbarn? Johann fiel ihm wieder ein, den er jetzt schon seit beinahe einer halben Stunde warten ließ. War er das vielleicht? Oder hatte Johann etwa…?

Karl packte ihn wieder am Shirt und riss ihn hoch. „Du Bastard! Wer ist das!?“

„Ich weiß nicht – “ Friedrichs heisere, erstickte Antwort wurde von einem Schlag abgewürgt, der ihn ins Gesicht traf und ihm beinahe den Kiefer brach.

„Wen hast du getroffen? Ist das dein Freund? Gib zu, dass du mich die ganze Zeit über betrogen hast!!“ Karl schrie ihn an, und selbst wenn Friedrich gewollt hätte, hätte er nichts erwidern können, da Karl ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen ließ. Aber er hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was er hätte sagen sollen. Schließlich war Johann nicht sein Liebhaber, und alles andere hätte Karl ihm ohnehin nicht geglaubt…

Wieder und wieder spürte er Karls Fäuste, die auf seinen Körper einschlugen, er spürte den furchtbaren Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb und er bekam Angst. Angst um sein Leben. Wieder begann er, zu schreien, wenn das auch nicht wirklich gegen die Schmerzen half, so machte es das Ertragen doch etwas leichter.

„Los! Sag’s mir!“

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen!“

Dann passierten mehrere Dinge so plötzlich, dass sie Friedrich wie gleichzeitig vorkamen.

Karl schlug weiter auf ihn ein, während Friedrich durch den Nebel aus Schmerz, Schlägen und seinen eigenen Schreien hörte, dass jemand laut an die Wohnungstür klopfte

„Aufmachen! Polizei!“

Polizei? Wo kam die denn her? Waren sie es auch gewesen, die geklingelt hatten?

Karl ließ auch jetzt nicht von ihm ab; Friedrich spürte, wie er langsam das Bewusstsein verlor. Blut lief ihm in die Augen, dann stieg langsam ein bleierner Nebel vor ihm auf.

Das letzte, das er hörte, war ein lautes Krachen, und er wusste nur noch, dass er stumm flehte, dass es sich dabei nicht um seinen Schädel handelte.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	9. Chapter 9

Ein monotones Piepsen drang durch den bleiernen Nebel aus Schwärze. Friedrich holte Luft und wunderte sich für einen Moment, warum das so leicht ging. Nichts tat ihm mehr weh, nur an seinem linken Arm spürte er etwas in der Ellenbeuge. Ein seltsames Gefühl, als wäre dort etwas festgeklebt. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen.

Grelles Licht blendete ihn, er musste die Augen fast sofort wieder schließen. Er wartete kurz, dann blinzelte er noch einmal vorsichtig. Das Licht war kalt und weiß und stach in sein Bewusstsein, verursachte ihm wieder Kopfschmerzen. Die Decke, das einzige, was in seinem Blickfeld lag, kam ihm unbekannt vor. Wo zur Hölle war er? Und was war eigentlich passiert?

Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das Licht, das gar nicht im Zimmer, sondern im Gang davor brannte. Er blinzelte noch ein paar Mal, dann atmete er tief durch. Vorsichtig versuchte er, erst die Zehen und dann die Finger zu bewegen. Nein, tatsächlich, keine Schmerzen. Nur dieses merkwürdige, grelle Piepsen bohrte sich in seine Ohren und verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen. Sein Kopf schien der einzige Teil seines Körpers zu sein, der noch nicht ganz wieder hergestellt war.

Vorsichtig drehte Friedrich den Kopf ein wenig, so langsam wie möglich. Er hatte schlechte Erfahrung mit zu schnellen Kopfbewegungen gemacht. Aber diesmal ging alles gut, weder wurde ihm schwindelig noch schlecht. Oben blieb oben und unten unten, und auch der Boden drohte nicht auf einmal wegzukippen. Der Boden? Er lag irgendwo… wahrscheinlich ein Bett.

Irritiert sah Friedrich sich um. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis er sich orientiert hatte. Doch dann durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Schreck: Er war im Krankenhaus! Wie war er da bitte hingekommen? Mit Sicherheit nicht, da Karl einen Krankenwagen gerufen hatte. Oh nein. Nicht Karl.

Aber wer dann?

Friedrichs Blick fokussierte sich auf die Maschine, die dieses nervige Piepsen von sich gab. Auf einem Bildschirm zeichnete sich eine regelmäßige, zackige Kurve auf. Das Piepsen erfolgte im Rhythmus dieser Kurve. Friedrich kannte diese Maschinen, sie maßen die Herzfrequenz… aber wessen Herzfrequenz wurde hier aufgezeichnet? Es dauerte tatsächlich ein wenig, bis er begriff, dass es seine eigenen Herzschläge waren, die er dort auf dem Bildschirm erkennen konnte.

Langsam gewann er wieder so etwas wie Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Er schaffte es unter Anstrengung, sich ein wenig aufzusetzen, was die Maschine zu seiner Linken leuchten und hektischer piepsen ließ, und sah sich in dem Krankenzimmer um. Neben seinem Bett, auf der anderen Seite, standen zwei Stühle, doch niemand saß darauf. Auf dieser Seite befand sich auch ein Fenster, und daran konnte Friedrich erkennen, dass es Nacht sein musste. Draußen war es dunkel.

Als er sich wieder zur anderen Seite wandte, erkannte er endlich auch, woher dieses merkwürdige Gefühl an seinem linken Arm kam: Man hatte ihm einen Zugang gelegt, und durch eine Kanüle, die in seinem Arm steckte, sickerte eine klare Infusionslösung in seinen Blutkreislauf. Eine Infusion? Wie lange lag er bitte schon hier?

Erschöpft ließ sich Friedrich wieder nach hinten fallen.

Doch anscheinend hatte diese Anstrengung des Aufrichtens seine Herzfrequenz genügend verändert, um die Nachtschwester zu alarmieren, die jetzt aufgeregt ins Zimmer gestürzt kam. Als sie sah, dass er wach war, blieb sie abrupt stehen.

„Herr Schiller! Sie sind ja aufgewacht! Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Mhh…“, murmelte Friedrich. Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht so ganz, er war heiser und sein ganzer Mund fühlte sich trocken und geschwollen an.

„Wollen Sie etwas trinken?“

Dankbar nickte Friedrich, trank ein paar Schlucke Wasser aus dem Glas, das sie ihm hinhielt, und atmete dann tief durch. „Danke… mir geht es ganz gut.“

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?“ Die Schwester sah ihn besorgt an.

„Nicht wirklich….“ Diese Frau wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, was richtige Schmerzen waren… „Nur der Kopf… ein bisschen tut mir der Kopf weh…“

„Ja, das kann ich mir denken.“ Besorgt strich die Schwester ihm über die Stirn. „Wollen Sie noch etwas trinken?“

„Nein, danke.“ Friedrich deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. „Wie lange bin ich hier?“

„Seit drei Tagen. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Was auch immer Sie für Termine hatten, in Ihrem Zustand schreibt Ihnen sicher jeder Arzt ein Attest.“

Friedrich nickte nur. „Danke.“ Drei Tage also. Was war in diesen drei Tagen passiert, in denen sich die Welt ohne ihn weitergedreht hatte? „Sagen Sie… war Johann hier?“

„Johann? Meinen Sie Herrn von Goethe?“

Friedrich hatte keine Ahnung, wie Johann mit Nachnamen hieß. „Keine Ahnung… er studiert Jura und er ist mein Freund…“

„Ja, Sie meinen sicher Herrn von Goethe. Er hat die Polizei gerufen.“

Ah, die Polizei. Also hatte er sich das doch nicht eingebildet.

„Ja, Herr von Goethe war hier. Mehrmals. Jeden Tag eigentlich. Er hat nach Ihnen gefragt.“

„Bitte, können Sie ihn anrufen? Ich… ich will ihn sprechen.“ Er wollte wissen, was eigentlich mit ihm passiert war, an dem Tag, als er gehen wollte und als Karl früher nach Hause gekommen war. Und was mit Karl passiert war. Und was jetzt weiterhin passieren würde. Und wenn ihm das jemand sagen konnte, dann noch am ehesten Johann.

„Ihn anrufen? Also, Herr Schiller, bei aller Liebe… es ist halb vier am Morgen. Da werden Sie sich wohl bis morgen früh gedulden müssen.“

Friedrich nickte schwach. Bis morgen früh also… war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, er spürte, wie er langsam müde wurde, wie sich wieder die bleiernen Nebel über sein Bewusstsein legten. „Gut.. dann… morgen…“

„Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall informieren, dass Sie nach ihm gefragt haben“, versicherte ihm die Schwester noch. „Aber jetzt schlafen Sie erst mal. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Nach allem, was Sie mitgemacht haben…“

Aber das hörte Friedrich schon nicht mehr.

 

Als Friedrich das nächste Mal wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war es hell draußen. Warmes Tageslicht schien ins Zimmer. Noch immer piepste der Monitor, der sein EKG aufzeichnete, regelmäßig vor sich hin, und noch immer war das seltsame Gefühl der Infusionsnadel an seinem Arm nicht verschwunden. Aber er fühlte sich besser. Sein Kopf war ein wenig klarer, das schmerzhafte Pochen hinter seinen Augen fast ganz verschwunden.

Doch als er sich jetzt auf die rechte Seite drehte, saß jemand auf einem der Stühle, die an seinem Bett standen. Und dieser jemand war Johann.

„Friedrich!“ Als er sah, dass sein Freund die Augen aufschlug, rutschte Johann aufgeregt näher an das Bett heran. „Man, Friedrich, ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!“

„Johann? Bist du nicht in der Uni?“

Johann fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Denkst du, ich gehe in die Vorlesung, wenn mich morgens um halb acht das Krankenhaus anruft, dass du aufgewacht bist?“ Er lachte nervös. „Man, Friedrich, ich wäre fast gestorben vor Angst in den letzten drei Tagen. Schon am Freitag, als du nicht wiedergekommen bist… oh Mann.“

Friedrich brachte ein zittriges Lächeln zu Stande. „Tut mir leid… war nicht meine Schuld, dass es länger gedauert hat…“

„Ja, das habe ich mir dann schon gedacht. Und die Polizei gerufen. Man, Friedrich, ich hatte echt Angst. Und als ich dich dann schreien gehört habe… Gott. Das werde ich mein Lebtag nicht vergessen, das schwöre ich dir…“

„Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, seit ich die Treppe hochgekrochen bin…“ Friedrich sah ihn verlegen an. „Johann, was ist passiert?“

„Das wundert mich in der Tat nicht, dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst.“ Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Polizei hat die Wohnung aufgebrochen und Karl festgenommen. Dich haben sie gleich mit dem Rettungswagen ins Krankenhaus gebracht.“ Er sah Friedrich in die Augen „Junge, wie hast du das überlebt? Der hat dich zugerichtet… mein lieber Schwan. Drei gebrochene Rippen, gebrochene Nase, Platzwunde am Kopf, eine Gehirnerschütterung… und anscheinend die erste, die ärztlich festgestellt wurde. Der Arzt in der Notaufnahme meinte nach der Computertomografie, dass du im letzten halben Jahr sicher drei Gehirnerschütterungen durchmachen musstest. Und dass du mehr als einen Schutzengel hattest.“ Er nahm vorsichtig Friedrichs schmale, blasse Hand in seine. „Ich bin so froh, dass du zu mir gekommen bist.“

„Du bist froh?“ Friedrich lachte kurz auf, dann musste er husten.

Johann nahm das Glas Wasser vom Nachttisch und half Friedrich, zu trinken, währen er leise meinte: „Ja, ich bin froh. Ich bin schließlich dein Freund, Friedrich. Das hätte ich mir nie verziehen, wenn er dich totgeschlagen hätte…“

Friedrich lächelte, und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Johann war also sein Freund…

Eine weitere Frage drängte sich ihm auf. „Und… was ist mit Karl? Was passiert jetzt mit ihm?“

„Karl…“ Johann verzog das Gesicht. „Der sitzt in U-Haft. Aber verurteilt kann er nur werden, wenn du ihn anzeigst.“

„Wenn ich ihn anzeige?“

„Naja… du bist der Geschädigte. Die Anzeige muss von dir erstattet werden.“

„Hmm…“ Friedrich sah Johann skeptisch an. „Und dann muss ich ihn verklagen?“

„Naja… wenn die Anzeige verfolgt wird, ja. Davon gehe ich aber aus, so wie er dich zugerichtet hat…“ Johann seufzte kurz auf. „Aber ich will dich jetzt nicht mit irgendwelchem juristischen Gequatsche nerven. Sieh lieber zu, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine kommst, und dann sehen wir weiter. Körperverletzung verjährt erst nach drei Jahren.“

Vorsichtig nickte Friedrich. Er fühlte sich miserabel, war noch immer ziemlich müde, aber die Aussicht darauf, Karl erst vor Gericht wiedersehen zu müssen, tat ihm gut. Trotzdem hatte er noch eine Frage an Johann. Eine dringende, die ihm gleichzeitig aber auch wirklich unangenehm war. Trotzdem, er musste Gewissheit haben.

„Sag mal… Johann, ich vertraue dir, das weißt du… aber… wie sieht das aus, mit der Verjährung bei… also, bei Vergewaltigung?“

„Zwanzig…“ Johann antwortete reflexartig, bevor ihm auffiel, was diese Frage eigentlich bedeutete. „Oh Gott. Oh mein Gott, Friedrich. Das ist nicht wahr. Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist.“

Friedrich spürte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. „Doch“, flüsterte er leise. „Also, zwanzig Jahre?“

Stumm nickte Johann.

„Danke.“ Friedrich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Tränen wieder aus den Augen strömten. „Dann habe ich ja Zeit…“

„Zeit? Wofür denn?“ Johann nahm zögerlich Friedrichs Hand, der sich dankbar daran festhielt.

„Zeit… um mir einen Anwalt zu leisten?“ Friedrich schluchzte, wischte sich mit der linken Hand vorsichtig die Tränen ab.

„Was?“ Fassungslos starrte Johann ihn an. „Oh Gott, Friedrich, das musst du doch nicht. Nicht, wenn du nicht willst.“ Er holte ein Taschentuch hervor und reichte es seinem Freund. „Wenn du das jetzt machen willst… dann sage ich meinem Vater Bescheid. Der kann dich beraten. Und alles andere liegt eh nicht in deinen Händen. Das erledigt dann sowieso ein Staatsanwalt.“ Beruhigend lächelte er Friedrich zu. „Um den Anwalt muss sich dann nur Karl kümmern. Und du selbst bist maximal als Zeuge in der Verhandlung.“

„Ah… na dann…“ Seine Stimme zitterte. Trotzig wischte er sich die Tränen ab und zuckte zusammen, als sich die Infusionsnadel schmerzhaft in seinem Arm verschob.

„Ach, Friedrich… das wird schon.“ Johann lächelte ihm zu, in einem hilflosen Versuch, ihn zumindest ein bisschen aufzumuntern. „Ich kann mich da schon kümmern. Ich habe Kontakte. Und wenn mein Vater tatsächlich nach Stuttgart kommen sollte… Mein Vater ist Richter“, fügte er auf Friedrichs fragenden Blick hinzu.

„Oh…“ Friedrich fühlte, wie das Zittern seiner Stimme auch auf seine Hände überging. „Oh, Johann… bitte, darf ich dich umarmen?“ Noch immer weinte er.

Johann starrte ihn kurz perplex an, dann nickte er langsam, beugte sich über das Bett, in dem Friedrich lag, schmal und blass wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe, und schloss vorsichtig seine Arme um den mageren, geschundenen Körper seines Freundes.

„Danke“, flüsterte Friedrich schließlich. „So etwas nettes… hat noch nie jemand für mich getan…“

„Aber…“ Johann räusperte sich, seine Stimme klang ein wenig belegt. „Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich. Wenn ich schon mal an der Quelle sitze…“ Zittrig lächelte er Friedrich an. Dann kamen ihm auch die Tränen.

 

Beinahe drei Wochen dauerte es, bis es Friedrich wieder gut genug ging, dass man ihn aus dem Krankenhaus entließ. Seine alte Wohnung wollte er nicht mehr betreten, nach allem was vorgefallen war, und so hatte Johann ihm angeboten, dass er zu ihm ziehen konnte.

An diesem Mittwochabend also holte Johann Friedrich aus dem Krankenhaus ab und zusammen spazierten sie durch den hellen Frühsommerabend zu Johanns Wohnung. Friedrich trug seine Tasche mit den Büchern und den Klamotten, die er hatte mitnehmen wollen, und die Johann für ihn aus der Wohnung geholt hatte.

Jetzt würde er also vorläufig bei Johann wohnen, bis sich etwas anderes ergeben würde. Gegen Karl hatte er Anzeige erstattet. Er hatte die Telefonnummer eines Seelsorgers bekommen, bei dem er sich melden konnte, wenn er Hilfe brauchen sollte. Wenn man die Umstände bedachte…

Johann half ihm, wo immer es nötig war. Vor allem bei den gerichtlichen Sachen, aber auch, wenn es einfach nur darum ging, ihn freundschaftlich zu umarmen oder ihm ein Taschentuch zu reichen. Er betrachtete nachdenklich die Bäume im weichen Licht des Sonnenuntergangs. Ja, es war gut, wenn man einen Freund an seiner Seite hatte.


	10. EPILOG

Als er drei Wochen nach den Ereignissen zu Johann gezogen war, waren sie beide froh gewesen, in dem anderen einen Freund gefunden zu haben. Auch, als ein halbes Jahr später die Verhandlungen begannen, der Prozess gegen Karl, hätte Friedrich sich nicht vorstellen können, dass es ihn einmal wieder nach menschlicher Nähe verlangen könnte, auf einer Ebene, die noch viel intimer und vertrauensvoller war als alles, was Johann und er bislang teilten.

Als Karl nach einem halben Jahr Verhandlungen seine achtjährige Haftstrafe antrat, war Friedrich wieder glücklich mit seinem Leben. Sein Studium lief gut, er wohnte noch immer mit Johann zusammen und sie kamen gut miteinander aus. Friedrich konnte sich nicht erinnern, in seinem ganzen Leben etwas so Schönes und Wertvolles erlebt zu haben wie ihre Freundschaft.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einem Menschen so dankbar gewesen zu sein wie Johann. Er unterstütze ihn in den rechtlichen Angelegenheiten, zusammen mit seinem Vater. Er half Friedrich, wieder zurück ins Leben zu finden, und hin und wieder trafen sie sich jetzt sogar mit anderen Studenten abends in der Stadt, um noch etwas zu trinken. Johann zeigte Friedrich, wie er wieder Spaß am Leben haben konnte. Er war ihm ein Freund.

Drei Monate später merkte Friedrich aber doch, wie sich langsam etwas veränderte. Wie seine Zuneigung zu Johann noch inniger wurde, und wie er ein seltsames Kribbeln spürte, sobald er den anderen sah. Ein Flattern im Bauch, das stärker wurde, wenn sie abends zusammen auf der Couch saßen und eine DVD ansahen, oder durch die Stadt schlenderten, oder zusammen über Literatur diskutierten.

Es dauerte, bis Friedrich sich eingestand, woher dieses warme, aufregende Kribbeln kam. Und er musste sich gleichzeitig eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr Karl ihn enttäuscht hatte. In welche Situation er geraten war, da er diesem warmen, prickelnden Gefühl nachgegeben hatte.

Nach weiteren Wochen überwand er sich schließlich. Er sprach Johann vorsichtig darauf an. Er erzählte ihm, dass er Johanns Freundlichkeit von damals nicht missachten wollte, und dass er ihr jetziges Verhältnis nicht kaputt machen wollte. Aber dass er vor Allem Angst davor hatte, was passieren könnte, wenn er noch einmal so weit ging. Wenn er sich ganz auf einen Partner einließ. Und zudem wusste er ja noch nicht einmal, ob Johann überhaupt einen Partner wollte – oder sogar ihn.

Johann verstand Friedrichs Ängste. Er beruhigte ihn, er erklärte ihm, dass er sich schon länger vorstellen könnte, auch auf andere Art und Weise mit ihm zusammen zu leben, aber er versicherte ihm auch, dass er keinen Schritt tun würde, mit dem Friedrich nicht einverstanden wäre. Dass er Friedrich auch weiterhin in allem unterstützen würde. Und dass er aber auch, wenn Friedrich keine Beziehung wollen sollte, nur zu gern bereit war, alles zu belassen, wie es war.

Friedrich war ihm dankbar für dieses Verständnis. Er erklärte Johann, dass es wohl noch dauern würde, bis er sich wirklich bereit fühlte für eine richtige Beziehung. Aber als er Johann schüchtern anlächelte, da wussten sie beide, dass das irgendwann in Zukunft sicher einmal sein würde. Vielleicht sogar schon ganz bald.


End file.
